


Человек с заводным сердцем

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, Yamanari_Tai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его деревню сравняли с землёй, а его самого продали в рабство человеку, у которого в груди заводной механизм вместо живого сердца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек с заводным сердцем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Man with the Clockwork Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388020) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



— Говорят, у него нет сердца, — громко прошептала женщина из задних рядов. — Давным-давно продал его демону варваров в обмен на вечную жизнь.

 _Варвары_. Стив замер: да, он знал, что северяне их так называют, но слово всё ещё было словно удар в лицо. Женщина бросила его с лёгкостью, словно говоря о погоде — кажется, для неё Стив с его светлой кожей сошёл за северянина. Слава богам, что волосы выгорели на солнце. Он не хотел быть варваром. Не здесь.

— Глупости, — спокойно возразил огромный темноволосый мужик. Стив всё ещё молчал, разом лишившись воздуха.

— Вовсе нет, — женщина стояла на своём. — Он поехал в пустынные земли варваров, нашёл там демона и сказал ему, что обменяет своё сердце на вечную жизнь. — Она склонилась вперёд и заговорщически добавила: — и теперь у него нет сердца. Совсем. Только часовой механизм, который всё время тикает.

— Надо же, — протянул темноволосый, откинувшись назад. — И кто же так говорит?

— Все, — уверенно заявила женщина. — И это ещё не всё. Я слышала, его дом постоянно крутится по часовой стрелке. И ванная у него заводная, и лестница, и даже женщина, которая заведует его делами. А когда он покупает рабов, то отводит их в свою мастерскую и режет, как хочет, и возится с ними, пока у них руки не станут заводными, и ноги тоже, и даже головы!..

— Замолчи, — оборвал её Стив, и женщина поражённо замолкла. — Ты пугаешь ребёнка.

Маленькая девочка вскинула на него огромные блестящие глаза, наполненные слезами, и Стив погладил её по волосам.

Экипаж сильно тряхнуло, и всех жёстко подкинуло на деревянных скамьях. Женщина недовольно фыркнула, потирая поясницу.

— Ладно, — сказала она темноволосому, — если ты такой умный, скажи тогда, что творится в его особняке? Он не пользует рабов для уборки, не приставляет к хозяйству. Может, ты в курсе, что с ним не так?

Повисла тишина, и темноволосый ответил:

— Не собираюсь повторять то, что знаю. Не пристало детям такое слышать.

Малышка, кажется, не особо прислушивалась к разговору, свернувшись в углу и посасывая большой палец, но Стив едва сумел скрыть свой пугающий интерес. Мысли метались от одного к другому. В газетах часто упоминали рабов, купленных богачами “для удовольствий”, а Баки, когда это слышал, только и делал, что кривился и смачно сплёвывал на песок. Вот только Стив всегда думал, что это слухи, всего лишь одно из диких заблуждений среди многих баек, ходивших о Севере.

— Я слышала, он берёт только мужчин, — злобно добавила женщина, дёрнув углом рта. — Здоровых. Сильных. Красивых.

Темноволосый пронзил её взглядом:

— Тебе бы стоило прислушаться к кому поумнее, — едко припечатал он. — Он берёт и мужчин и женщин.

— Но… Для чего? — вмешался Стив. — Для развлечений? — Кажется, у него полыхали даже уши, непривычные к тому, как легко северяне о таком говорят.

— Скажем так: не думаю, что лакеи много времени проводят за уборкой, — ухмыльнулась женщина.

Стив сполз по стене позади себя, разом лишившись дыхания. Мир вокруг поблёк и померк, словно собираясь рухнуть. После всего, что он пережил, после всех трудностей, через которые прошёл — ему предстоит кончить вот так? Рабом для удовольствий в особоняке богатого северянина?

На мгновение он снова ясно и чётко увидел отблески солнца на медных пуговицах генеральской формы — и полк бледнолицых солдат, вступающих в его деревню. Генерал установил синий с белым флаг посреди площади и заорал:

— Я объявляю эту землю частью Империи. Есть возражения?!

Старейшина, седой, но стройный мужчина, выступил против него: встретил злобный взгляд, поднял истёртый посох и сказал:

— Есть.

Генерал выстрелил ему прямо в грудь.

Стив всё ещё помнил его кровь на песке: очень тёмную, очень чистую.

Меньше чем за час всё население деревни загнали внутрь крохотных экипажей. Стив уткнулся лицом в колени, стараясь дышать помедленнее. Рядом с ним светловолосая девчонка, едва ставшая женщиной, прикрывала ладонями огромный живот. По другую сторону сидел древний морщинистый старик.

 

Вагон трясло и мотало в песках пустыни, воздух дрожал от детского крика и сдерживаемых рыданий старших. Мужчины сидели, затвердев лицом и сжимая кулаки с яростью в глазах, и только светловолосая девушка оставалась спокойной. Она слегка улыбалась, тихонько и нежно, словно знала какой-то очень важный секрет. 

Через несколько часов она оттянула воротничок на платье и вытащила что-то из ложбинки между грудей. Стив деликатно отвернулся, а когда снова поднял взгляд — она держала в руках толстый колючий листок. Он моргнул, но ничего не изменилось: она всё ещё держала его — лист куста уджаи, “пустынного яблока”, самого ядовитого растения на тысячи миль вокруг.

А потом она улыбнулась и поднесла отраву к губам — вот только старуха, сидевшая рядом, схватила её за руку.

— Я защищаю ребёнка, бабушка, — объяснила девушка, как во сне. — Он не будет расти на Севере. Моё дитя не станет рабом. 

— Я запрещаю, — прошипела старуха.

— Я не дам им забрать моего ребёнка, — отрезала девушка и снова подняла руку. Старуха вцепилась в неё ещё крепче; костлявые пальцы сжались на девичьем запястье.

— Слушай меня, Шэрон, и слушай внимательно, — мягко сказала старуха, глядя девчонке в лицо. — Не сдавайся. Не сдавайся вот так. Они только этого и хотят, больше, чем заставить тебя работать, больше, чем заполучить дитя в твоём животе. Они могут сломать наши тела — им нет до них никакого дела. Но они выиграют, только если сломают души.

Шэрон отвернулась, и старуха вцепилась ей в подбородок, снова разворачивая к себе.

— Слышишь меня, Шэрон? — резко сказала она. — Борись. Пусть помыкают телом, но не позволяй рыться у себя в голове. Ты встанешь утром, задерёшь нос, и они тебя не получат. Ты будешь бороться и научишь тому же ребёнка. Я не позволю так просто пропасть моим надеждам на правнуков.

Шэрон молчала. Старуха вытащила листок у неё из пальцев, раздавила его каблуком и мягко поцеловала девушку в щеку.

— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещала она. — Всегда было и будет, верно?

По дороге на Север, когда его разделили с родными и близкими, заставили согнуть спину и передавали от одного торговца другому до самой столицы Империи, Стив снова и снова слышал слова этой женщины в своей голове. 

Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Он сидел на скамье в полупустом экипаже для рабов на пути на последний рынок, где человек, который заломит наибольшую цену, купит его для собственного удовольствия. Стив смотрел прямо перед собой, сохраняя на лице идеальную маску. Ничего уже не будет хорошо. Никогда, и он сдохнет на севере — презренным чужаком в ненавистных землях.

Экипаж замедлил ход. За стенкой загрохотали сапоги; двери позади открылись, заливая светом тесную каморку, и Стив прикрыл глаза рукой. Стоявший в дверном проёме помощник работорговца рявкнул:

— На выход. Быстро.

Они выбрались из вагона на мощёную улицу. Стив видел город всего лишь раз, но желудок у него сжался при виде серого неба, затянутого облаками. Его закрывали верхушки домов, непривычно высоких, и улицы заполняли кареты и конные экипажи. Стива прошибло холодным потом.

Он был так далеко от дома. 

— Не тормозим, — прикрикнул мужик и повёл их через раскрытую дверь одного из домов — по длинному коридору, застеленному колючим ковром, до холодной каменной комнаты. — Раздевайтесь и ждите, — приказал он и ушёл.

Все они знали, куда всё идёт, и уже проходили через такое — Стив видел это по привычным чётким движениям. Даже маленькая девочка, выбираясь из платьица, обошлась без посторонней помощи Стив торопливо от неё отвернулся, прежде чем успела треснуть маска его спокойствия.

В этой комнате они, казалось, просидели вечность, старательно не глядя друг на друга. Стив тупо пялился в стену, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Не сломаться. Не сейчас.

Двери снова открылись, и помощник кивнул малышке — она вскочила и исчезла вместе с ним в проходе. В комнату ворвались отзвуки музыки и смеха — и двери снова захлопнулись, оставив их одних.

Следующей ушла уже знакомая Стиву женщина, ушла, задрав подбородок и с абсолютно прямой спиной. Она больше не улыбалась, и Стив бессмысленно задумался о том, кому она достанется, что будет делать, выдержит ли её характер удар хозяйского кнута.

За ней ушёл темноволосый мужик, и Стив остался один. Сердце у него бешено колотилось о рёбра, и он смотрел в стену, не видя её.

Вернувшись, помощник торговца кивнул ему, и Стив поднялся и пошёл за ним следом.

Свет ослепил его, но в уши ворвались звуки: разговоры, смех, мелодия пианино на заднем фоне. По залу были разбросаны маленькие столики, где сидели мужчины и женщины, говорили и выпивали. Все они обернулись, когда Стив вышел на свет, и на многих лицах отразилось удивление. Красивый загорелый мужик со спутанными тёмными волосами пошло присвистнул, и по залу разбежались возбуждённые шепотки. Кто-то одёрнул пьяного, и кто-то кромко закашлялся.

— Дамы и господа, — произнёс откуда-то слева голос работорговца, — представляю вам уникальный лот. Стивен Роджерс прошёл долгий путь из далёких варварских земель, чтобы предстать перед вами. — Стив чувствовал, как по нему шарят глазами, ощупывают, оценивают, прикидывают стоимость. Никогда ещё ему так не хотелось прикрыться. — Как видите, сильный, — продолжил торговец, — и смирный — для варвара. Довольно послушный, неглупый и ладит с детьми.

Помощник пихнул Стива в бок и прошипел:

— Повернись.

Стив медленно развернулся на месте. Свет залил его голое тело, и толпа довольно зашумела. Стив смотрел прямо перед собой, притворяясь, что находится не здесь. Не здесь, а дома, в своём городке, рядом с Баки. Вот они крадутся по пятам за Пегги, которая несёт домой воду из колодца, или валяются на тёплом песке в обнимку с бараньей ногой, или…

— Начальная ставка — десять тысяч, — провозгласил торговец. — Желающие?

— Десять, — сказал красавчик, любитель свистеть, хлопнув по столу унизанной кольцами ладонью. Рыжая женщина за его столиком закатила глаза и откинулась на стуле.

— Одиннадцать! — перебил темнокожий парень позади него, ухмыльнулся в ответ на удивлённый взгляд и изогнутую в непонимании бровь. — Извини, Тони, иначе всё было бы слишком просто.

— Роуди, предатель, — покачал головой Тони, и тот рассмеялся.

— Двенадцать! — крикнул ещё один здоровый мужик; светлые волосы спадали ему на плечи.

— Тринадцать, — парировал Тони.

— Четырнадцать, — произнёс кто-то сзади, и зал затих. Стив покосился на подавшего голос. Мужчина был темнокожим, как Роуди, лысым, и один его глаз закрывала повязка. Хотя одет он был просто, без присущей местным пышности, и вокруг него не толпились дружки или рабы, этот парень излучал силу, заставившую Стив моргнуть и приглядеться к нему повнимательнее.

— Четырнадцать тысяч от Николаса Фьюри, — слегка разочарованно повторил торговец, — четырнадцать тысяч раз, четырнадцать тысяч…

— Пятнадцать, — перебил Тони; зал затих, когда заговорил Фьюри, но сейчас тишина стала абсолютной. Рыжая зажмурилась и потёрла ладонью лоб.

— Шестнадцать, — спокойно ответил Фьюри.

— Семнадцать, — тут же парировал Тони. По залу не разносилось ни звука, ни шепотка.

Фьюри обернулся к Тони здоровым глазом:

— Уверен, что правильно поступаешь, Старк? — спросил он совершенно обыденно, будто интересуясь погодой.

— Ты меня знаешь, Фьюри. — Старк пожал плечами, широко улыбаясь. — Не могу устоять перед парой развитых грудных мышц. 

Долгую минуту Фьюри и Старк смотрели друг на друга; атмосфера накалялась, и Стив понял, что невольно задержал дыхание. И Фьюри, наконец, отвернулся — спустя целую маленькую вечность. По залу пронёсся вздох удивления, а Старк протянул своей рыжей спутнице руку в победном жесте. Она остро взглянула в ответ, и Тони сверкнул идеальной улыбкой.

— Семнадцать тысяц от лорда Старка, — заорал торговец. — Семнадцать тысяч — раз, семнадцать тысяч — два. — Кажется, в этот момент все взгляды устремились на Фьюри, но торговец тяжело ударил молотком. — Продано лорду Энтони Старку, — сказал он, и у Стива появился владелец.

Помощник торговца снова пихнул его в бок, провожая с помоста, и отвёл в другую комнату. В углу уже была аккуратно сложена одежда; Стив пошёл было к ней, но помощник схватил его за локоть.

— Руку, — приказал он и защёлкнул вокруг запястья Стива чёрный наручник. Браслет плотно притёрся к коже, а на обратной его стороне были вытисненны золотые буквы “Э” и “С”. Энтони Старк. Его новый хозяин.

— Одевайся, — бросил помощник, — спутница лорда Старка скоро тебя заберёт.

Он вышел, и Стив принялся разбирать одежду. Пара простых чёрных штанов, чёрная же рубашка на пуговицах, блестящая пара ботинок — не выпендрёжных, но ни о чём подобном он и подумать раньше не мог. 

Стив оделся и завязывал шнурки, когда в комнату вошла та самая женщина, которая сидела за столом вместе с лордом Старком. Она скользнула по нему внимательным взглядом и вздохнула:

— Ладно, надеюсь, ты правда стоишь того дерьма, что последует за этой покупкой. Идём. Стивен, правильно?

— Стив, мэм, — отреагировал Стив, проглотив удивление. Дома девушки никогда так не изъяснялись.

— Нам пора, — сказала рыжая и повела его из комнаты к столику Старка.

Лицо Тони осветилось, стоило им приблизиться. 

— Моя дивная Пеппер, — сказал он, — и новая услада для глаз. Какой я везучий. Идите сюда, присаживайтесь, я позаботился о парочке лишних стульев. Хотя нет, погоди, Пеппер, принесёшь мне ещё выпить?

— Ни капли, — отрезала Пеппер.

— Сам я не пойду, — скривился Тони.

— На то и расчёт, — пробормотала Пеппер — так тихо, что Стив почти уверился в том, что не должен был этого слышать. У него невольно дрогнули уголки губ, и Пеппер взглянула на него с удивлением, прежде чем снова обернуться к Старку. — Так в чём смысл твоего маленького представления? — ехидно спросила она. — Или ты осознал, что сегодня ещё не успел вывести Фьюри из себя, и решил исправить положение?

— Смысл? — Старк выглядел оскорблённым. — В моих поступках всегда есть смысл! Я поддержал свою блестящую репутацию пьяницы и недоумка, добавил очередного красавчика в своё окружение — ты же видела пресс этого парня? — и практически довёл ублюдка Фьюри до инфаркта. Плодотворные пять минут — и никаких ужасных последствий.

Пеппер промолчала в ответ, многозначительно покосившись налево. Старк повернул голову и выругался так красочно, что Стива бросило в жар. 

— Ты права, — сказал он, — сюда идёт Коулсон. Никаких последствий… Извини, сладкая, и ты тоже, конфетка.

Невысокий лысеющий мужчина в тёмном костюме подошёл к столу и занял один из стульев, в избытке окружающих стол.

— Мисс Поттс, — заговорил он с абсолютно вежливостью в голосе, — лорд Старк. Рад видеть вас. Разлука была слишком долгой.

— Разлука наполняет сердца любовью, — безукоризненно вежливо парировал Старк. Всё его поведение резко переменилось: Старк выпрямился и даже говорил жёстче. Притворный хмель выветрился из прищуренных глаз. — Или нет, я не в курсе. Вы меня знаете, мистер Коулсон, я учёный. Может, эту маленькую теорию стоит проверить ещё более долгой разлукой. 

— Не вижу необходимости, — ответил Коулсон. — Как вы, лорд Старк? Хорошо, полагаю?

— О, да я просто образец крепкого здоровья, — заявил Старк. — А как вам работается с мистером Фьюри, мистер Коулсон? — он ослепительно улыбнулся. — Должно быть, так странно служить его личной болонкой. 

— Вы совершенно бессердечны, — спокойно отметил Коулсон.

Старк на мгновение потемнел лицом, но тут же расцвёл снова:

— Врачи говорят так же, — кивнул он.

— Слышал, вы зачастили с визитами в больницу, — продолжил Коулсон, — интересно, что бы сказал ваш отец.

— Что мною заняты ужасающе некомпетентные специалисты, — фыркнул Старк. — Мистер Коулсон, со всем уважением, мы с мисс Поттс здесь по важному делу. — Стив уставился на него, пытаясь углядеть, как чудовищная ложь отразится на безмятежном лице, но Старк даже не дрогнул. — Хотя мне невыразимо лестна ваша кампания, хотелось бы знать, чего вы хотите.

Коулсон улыбнулся — это была змеиная, злобная улыбка.

— Меня послали поблагодарить вас, — признался он.  
Первый раз с начала разговора Старк выглядел изумлённым.

— Поблагодарить? Меня? — повторил он.

— Именно, — кивнул Коулсон. — Ваш проет бронированного транспорта только что одобрили в Министерстве Войны. Мистер Фьюри считает, что ваши разработки сделают южную кампанию в десятки раз эффективнее — пока наши враги не доберутся до них. А пока мы воспользуемся преимуществом, верно, лорд Старк?

Повисла пауза длиной в пару сердцебиений: Старк сверлил взглядом Коулсона, а тот улыбался — как кот, которому в когти попалась птичка. А потом Старк растерял свою притворную вежливость и перегнулся к нему через стол.

— Кто, — прошипел он — и едва не проехался носом по столу из-за могучего хлопка по спине. 

— Тони, друг мой, — прогудел огромный светловолосый мужик, в котором Стив узнал одного из потенциальных хозяев — он ставил двенадцать тысяч. — Как идут дела?

Старк вскочил, широко улыбаясь — злоба бесследно исчезла с его лица. 

— Мистер Коулсон, — промурлыкал он, — позвольте представить вам Тора Одинсона, принца с далёкого севера. Тор, это мистер Коулсон. Уверен, вы двое поладите идеально.

— Сын Коула уже мне знаком! — прогремел Тор, заметно перебарщивая с экспрессией. — Он похитил работы моей суженой Джейн!

— Похитил — не слишком подходящее слово, мистер Одинсон, — заметил Коулсон, пожимая громадную ладонь. — Остановимся на “позаимствовал”. Как вы?

— Мне вдоволь здоровья, выпивки и женщин, слава Всеотцу! — проревел Тор.

Улыбка Коулсона слегка померкла.

— Всё отлично? — переспросил он. — Я слышал о какой-то… проблеме. В вашей семье.

— Было дело, — кивнул Тор, и Стив убедился, что этот человек не способен говорить тихо. — Мой вероломный брат снова пытался завладеть престолом отца! Но доблестные дела сына Говарда, — он ещё раз ударил Тони по спине, заставив его снова уткнуться в стол, — а также мои и тройки моих воинов отправили обманщика в глубины подземелий Асгарда! Слава Одину!

Коулсон несколько раз моргнул. Старк улыбался всё шире с каждой минутой.

— Ладно, с вами весело, — заявил он, — но боюсь, мои дела здесь окончены. Тор, надеюсь, мы увидимся вновь. Мистер Коулсон, удачи во всех делах. — Он поднялся, стряхивая несуществующие пылинки с лацканов пиджака, и Пеппер встала рядом — только Стив промедлил лишнее мгновение. Старк слегка поклонился Тору и Коулсону и пошёл прочь; Пеппер и Стив последовали за ним.

— Очень занятно, — тихо сказал Старк, направляясь к дверям. — Господи, Тор стоит любых денег. Пеппер, мы можем его нанять? Накинем пару тысяч, пусть появляется на скучных мероприятиях, где я должен торчать, и общается с людьми, которые меня раздражают.

— Мы не можем нанять наследного принца с далёкого севера, Тони, — Пеппер улыбнулась, качая головой. — Одна только организация обернётся ночным кошмаром. Просто продолжай оказывать ему финансовую помощь в бесконечных стычках с Локи, и Тор всегда будет на твоей стороне. 

Стив открыл дверь, и они прошли по длинному коридору наружу, где серое небо уже затягивалось темнотой раннего вечера.

— К слову об организации, — резко переменил тему Старк, — нужно обсудить ту занятную беседу. — Он отворил двери экипажа, оставленного через улицу, и галантно склонился перед Пеппер. Она забралась внутрь, махнув Стиву, и Старк уселся рядом с ним. — Нас ждёт долгий путь. — Транспорт не отличался простором, но Стив готов был поклясться, что Старку было куда положить ладонь, кроме его бедра.

— Верно, — посерьёзнев, кивнула Пеппер. — Последний раз проверка была полтора месяца назад, в отделе финансов. Можем снова прочесать всё в поисках вероятных шпионов, но кто мог видеть чертежи бронированного транспорта?

— Хотел бы я знать, — мрачно произнёс Старк. — В этом-то и проблема. Сунуть туда свой нос мог только тот, у кого имеется доступ в мою мастерскую, а сейчас это только ты и я, тыковка. Нам нужно… 

Он продолжил бормотать об охране и смене замков, но Стив уже не слушал. Он кое-что заметил.

Внутри экипажа раздавалось неустанное тиканье. Механическое, размеренное. Словно ко всему безучастный часовой механизм. И звук шёл из груди Старка. 

Мир вокруг снова выцвел на долю секунды, и Стив принялся дышать, стараясь взять себя в руки. Та женщина говорила о Старке. Это он закупает рабов для утех. Это он только что купил Стива.

Старк оказался человеком с заводным сердцем.

***  
Старк не соврал о том, что путь будет долгим. Экипаж трясло уже больше часа, и всё это время рука Старка оставалась на бедре Стива. Стив смотрел строго прямо, старательно делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.

Когда же транспорт остановился, Старк мгновенно вскочил и вылез наружу. Стив выскользнул следом, поднял взгляд от земли и окаменел.

Это был дом. Да, просто дом, но на первый взгляд он выглядел зачарованным замком из сказки. Изогнутые башни и извилистые переходы, сплетённые вместе и складывающиеся странной геометрией серебра и белизны, были окружены сияющей искрами водой. Стены сплошь состояли из стекла, и закат отражался в нём, заставляя дом сиять красным и золотым в умирающем свете дня.

— Дом, милый дом, — провозгласил Старк. — Погоди-ка, я выключу водителя.

Он повернулся к транспорту и открыл водительскую дверь; у Стива сжался желудок и натурально отвисла челюсть.

Внутри не было человека. Вместо него резво крутились и вертелись шестерёнки внутри сложного механизма, куда Старк забрался и нажал какую-то невидимую кнопку. Вращение винтиков машины замедлилось, замирая; Старк вылез наружу и хлопнул дверью.

— Чего мы ждём? — спросил он и пошёл по дорожке к главному входу. Двери открылись с одного прикосновения; Стив и Пеппер последовали за Старком.

Внутри было больше пространства, чем казалось снаружи: там раскинулись широкие лестницы, журчали фонтаны, а за окном виднелся безбрежный океан. Должно быть, дом стоял на скале, и Стив просто не мог перестать пялиться по сторонам.

— Пеппер, я буду в мастерской! — раздался голос Старка с другого конца коридора. — Устрой нашего новичка, ладно?

Пеппер, улыбаясь, закатила глаза.

— Идём, — сказала она Стиву, — я покажу тебе твою комнату.

— Я… Я буду нужен лорду Старку этим вечером? — с трудом вытолкнул из себя Стив. Память о ладони Старка на бедре была слишком свежа — и пугала до ужаса. Распутная хитреца в его глазах. Его ожидания.

Стив не мог на это пойти. Просто не мог.

Пеппер нахмурилась:

— Не думаю. Он просидит в мастерской всю ночь и едва ли урвёт пару часов сна. Пока ни о чём не беспокойся.

“Пока”. Стив пошёл следом за ней по коридору в маленькую спальню, укрытую коврами, с кроватью у окна, шкафом и столом, над которым мягко светилась лампа. За окном угасало солнце, и комната за пределами искусственного света тонула в тенях.

— К утру тебе доставят новую одежду, — сказала Паппер. — Заберёшь сразу за дверью. — Она кивнула и вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь — и Стив остался наедине со своими мыслями.

Он выдохнул и тяжело осел на кровать; она откликнулась тихим скрипом пружин. Комната была маленькой, удобной и славной — и всё же Стив отдал бы что угодно, чтобы оказаться подальше от неё. Он бережно расшнуровал ботинки, разделся второй раз за день, выключил лампу и забрался под одеяло. Оно легло ему на спину тяжёлым уютным теплом. Стив прикрыл глаза.

Дома перед сном он всегда молился, но мать учила, что его боги — это боги песка под ногами и городка на пыльной дороге, оазиса и бескрайнего голубого неба. Здесь их не было, просто не могло быть, и вряд ли они последовали за Стивом из далёкой пустыни. 

В этом доме не было места богам.

В детстве Стив был тощим мальчишкой: низким, маленьким, и рёбра у него выпирали так, что их можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Мама всегда волновалась, справится ли он с очередным испытанием, поджидающим мальчишек на каждом шагу. Но одним славным летом Стив вдруг вытянулся и разросся в плечах; вся упорная работа тогда, наконец, отразилась на его мускулах. Совсем скоро он уже опережал остальных парней — быстрее бегал, лучше работал и яростнее дрался.

Это стало сюрпризом даже для Баки, его старейшего друга: Баки разразился смехом, пихнул в плечо и заявил: “Готов спорить, девчонок я всё равно клею быстрее тебя”. Тогда рядом со Стивом жила девушка, Пегги Картер; каждое утро она несла домой пару вёдер воды из колодца у жилища Стива, каждое утро без исключений в течение многих лет. Стив приветствовал её, заворожённый волнением её бёдер и блеском солнца, путавшегося в тёмных волосах; она только поднимала в ответ идеальные брови и проходила мимо. А когда раз или два Стив предложил свою помощь — решительно отказала ему.

Через пару недель после победы в ежегодных гонках Стив набрался смелости пригласить её на свидание. Пегги в раздумьях нахмурилась, поджав идеальные губы — Стив почти смирился с отказом, когда она согласилась.

— Это не из-за твоих мышц, Роджерс, — ехидно заявила она, пока он боролся с недоверием пополам с восхищением. — А потому что когда-то ты предлагал мне помощь, хотя помочь не мог. Увидимся в день фестиваля.

Через неделю в деревню пришли солдаты.

Стив лежал в темноте, глядя в потолок, зная, что никогда больше не сможет увидеть Баки и Пегги. Их продали другим господам в городах далеко отсюда.

И всё же Стив не мог избавиться от чувства, что попросту пропустил обещанное свидание.

На следующий день он проснулся, согретый залившим комнату солнцем, вздрогнул и резко сел, не в силах понять, где находится.

— Доброе утро, Стив Роджерс, — произнёс бестелесный голос, и Стив едва не подпрыгнул, запутавшись в одеяле и собственных конечностях. — Добро пожаловать в особняк Старка, — продолжил голос, нисколько не впечатлённый его позором. — Мисс Поттс оставила одежду для вас за дверью. Также вас ожидают к завтраку.

— Кто здесь? — выдохнул Стив, выпутываясь из одеяла. — Кто говорит?

Повисла тишина, и голос ответил:

 

— Джарвис, версия ноль точка три, копирайт “Старк Индастриз”, не для продажи, продажа запрещена, инструкция по автоматическому…

— Ладно, ладно, — взмолился Стив, — ну, вы. Я вообще ничего не понял, но…

— Доброе утро, Стив Роджерс, — сказал голос с абсолютно идентичными интонациями. — Добро пожаловать в особняк Старка. Мисс Поттс оставился одежду для вас за дверью. Также вас ожидают к завтраку.

— Это я уже слышал, — поморщился Стив. — Может, подскажете, как найти кухню?

— Доброе утро, Стив Роджерс, — ответил голос. — Добро пожаловать в особняк Старка. Мисс Поттс оставился одежду для вас за дверью. Также вас ожидают к завтраку.

Стив сдался и пошёл к двери: приоткрыв небольшую щель, он прихватил стопку одежды и снова вернулся в комнату. Обычная белая футболка и штаны — лучше, чем он успел навоображать. Рукав футболки зацепился за браслет на запястье, и Стив застыл: на нём не было ошейника, но браслет никуда не делся, напоминая о его положении — и о том, кому он принадлежит.

В кармане джинсов оказалась записка; Стив вытащил её и в мелком неразборчивом почерке разглядел: “Кухня двумя дверями левее, первая по правую руку. Я покажу тебе дом, когда ты поешь. Ни слова о Тони на кухне, он едва ли уже проснулся. Пеппер Поттс.”

Стив невольно улыбнулся. Несмотря ни на что, кажется, Пеппер Поттс ему нравилась, пусть и работала на Старка.

Он вышел из комнаты и быстро добрался до сияющей отполированными полами кухни. Соблазнительный запах омлета настиг его ещё за углом, желудок предательски сжался; стоило завернуть за угол — и Стив увидел Старка. Сидя за столом в одних пижамных штанах и чёрной футболке, он сумрачно разглядывал свою тарелку с омлетом. В стакане рядом, кажется, была “Кровавая Мэри”. Каким-то образом Старк промахнулся вилкой мимо тарелки, но всё равно пихнул её в рот, даже не заметив — разве что слегка удивился, когда жевать оказалось нечего.

— Утро, — пробормотал он, увидев Стива. — Может, знаешь лекарство от похмелья, которое я ещё не пробовал?

Стив молча покачал головой.

— Победитель по жизни, — буркнул Старк. — Джарвис, подай сюда тарелку и не жалей яиц, понял? Парню нужно поесть.

— Одна порция большого размера, понял, сэр, — отозвался уже знакомый Стиву бестелесный голос, всё равно заставивший его подскочить в воздух. Старк аж закашлялся от смеха, словно подавившись омлетом, и Стив почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Стив! — Пеппер вошла на кухню, деловито оглядываясь, свежая и цветущая. — Ты уже встал, отлично. Джарвис приготовит завтрак. Ты с ним уже познакомился?

— Лорд Старк уже отдал все указания насчёт завтрака, мэм, — осторожно сказал Стив. — Джарвис — тот человек, который настойчиво повторяет одно и то же из ниоткуда? Он разбудил меня этим утром.

— Джарвис не человек, — мягко улыбнулась Пеппер.

— Поправка, — включился голос, — согласно словам пользователя Тони Старка, я, цитирую: “более человечен, чем все эти паразиты на стороне ублюдка Фьюри”. Согласно словарю, слово "человечен" относится к категории "люди". Следовательно, я человек. 

— Тони, клянусь, если я ещё раз услышу отголоски твоих твоих оценочных суждений у говорящих механизмов — планировать дела на две следующие недели ты будешь сам, — пригрозила Пеппер. Старк отозвался приглушённым ворчанием, изображая испуг.

Пеппер обернулась к Стиву.

— Джарвис — это сложный механизм, управляющий домом, — объяснила она. — Он распознаёт определённые голосовые команды вроде “приготовь омлет” или “который час”. Научишься взаимодействовать с ним и поймёшь, что в доме нет никого полезнее.

— Эй, — пробурчал Старк, успевший покончить с омлетом и едва ли заметивший это.

— Одна большая порция омлета, — провозгласил Джарвис. Что-то звякнуло, и в стене открылась металлическая дверца, за которой действительно стояла порция яиц. У Стива отчаянно заурчало в желудке.

— Забирай и садись, — сказала Пеппер, махнув рукой. Стив взял с подноса тарелку и вилку и устроился за столом напротив Старка.

Тот взглянул на него затуманенными глазами.

— Закажи себе “Кровавую Мэри”, — посоветовал он. — Ничего лучше от похмелья ещё не изобрели.

— У него нет похмелья, Тони, — спокойно напомнила Пеппер.

Старк нахмурился и подозрительно покосился на Стива.

— А, ну да. Моя услада для глаз. Парень, которого хотел чёртов Фьюри.

— Именно так, — кивнул Пеппер. — Стив Роджерс, а не “услада”. Думаю, Фьюри сейчас здорово на тебя обижен. 

Старк сделал вид, что задумался, и решительно объявил:

— Знаешь, я лучше пойду прилягу.

Пеппер громко вздохнула.

— Мэм? — напомнил о себе Стив, держа в руках пустую тарелку. Соседство с кучей других голодных мальчишек научило его есть очень быстро, и эта привычка слишком глубоко в него въелась. — Сэр? Где мне оставить тарелку?

— Брось на столе, Джарвис займётся посудой, — сказала Паппер. — Идём, я покажу тебе дом и твоё место работы.

Стив похолодел, но послушно поднялся и вышел из кухни следом за Пеппер.

— Не обижайся на Тони, он совсем не спал, да ещё и выпил с утра, — известила она. — В этом коридоре только спальни. Нет, я не знаю, зачем нам так много. Можешь винить отца Тони, сам Тони всегда так делает.

— Он всегда такой по утрам, мэм? — осторожно спросил Стив, стараясь не думать об этих бесконечных спальнях. Кажется, он никогда раньше не видел человека настолько непоследовательного, как Старк.

— Пара кружек кофе, и он будет в порядке, — заверила Пеппер. — Здесь у нас столовая, кстати. С ним ничего такого не случилось, просто работал всю ночь. Кажется, возился с механическим единорогом, который может кувыркаться в воздухе. И слишком много выпил на вчерашнем аукционе, так что, должно быть, мучается страшным похмельем, — в её голосе проскользнула довольство.

— Кажется, вас это совсем не волнует, мэм, — предположил Стив, сворачивая за ней в очередное крыло.

— Наша гостиная, здесь проходят все важные приёмы, и да, он получил, что причитается, за то, что мне придётся весь день разгребать последствия его выходок, — сказала Пеппер. — Убеждать Министерство Войны не пускать в ход имеющийся у них компромат, накопленный на нас годами. Извиняться перед аукционистом за то, что на торгах Тони вёл себя, как пьяный идиот. Заверять Коулсона, что Тони не собирался спускать на него Тора, а Тора — что Тони не специально стравил его с Коулсоном. И всё это — до обеда. Смотри под ноги. 

— Это ваша работа? — спросил Стив. — Связи с общественностью?

— Официально я его секретарь, — кивнула Пеппер. — И кстати, мне нужно занести в расписание его встречу сегодня в четыре. Тони хотел поехать на автомобильное шоу в три тридцать, — объяснила она, — очень жаль, но придётся его пропустить. В четыре я буду приносить официальные извинения леди Эверхарт за то, что Тони вчера не удостоил её и взглядом. Хорошо бы она сама понимала намёки.

— Всё это звучит так, словно вы не слишком любите лорда Старка, — заметил Стив на подходе к огромным деревянным дверям, запертым на какой-то странный и сложный засов.

Пеппер взглянула на него с удивлением:

— Он мне нравится. Это же Тони. — Она наклонилась, прошептала что-то в замочную скважину — и двери послушно распахнулись перед ней. — Добро пожаловать в мастерскую.

Внутри этой комнаты повсюду валялись запчасти. Шестерёнки, инструменты, стальные пластины и множество непонятных деталей, которые Стив видел впервые в жизни, были разбросаны на столах, стульях, на полу — а в углу, кажется, притулилась старомодная наковальня. На одном из столов, собранный словно наполовину, лежал какой-то железный доспех. Стив никогда не видел столько металла одновременно и только и мог, что глазеть по сторонам.

— Не переживай, я тоже ничего здесь не понимаю, — утешила Пеппер. — Тебе наверняка придётся много здесь бывать, так что запоминай дорогу. Со вчерашнего дня дверь открывается только голосом, так что войти можно только зная пароль. — Она притворила двери, и Стив расслышал внутри щелчок вставшего в паз механизма. — Пока это всё, что тебе следует знать. Скоро начнёшь ориентироваться самостоятельно. — Она бросила взгляд на карманные часы, убрала их обратно в кармашек своего синего пиджака и поморщилась. — А мне самое время поцеловать пару высокопоставленных задниц, чтобы Тони не кончил свой блистательный путь в нищете. Увидимся, Стив.

— Удачи вам, мэм, — пожелал Стив ей в спину и не смог удержать улыбки. 

Пеппер Поттс странным образом напоминала ему о Пегги.

Следом за ней он поднялся наверх, всё ещё улыбаясь, и едва не столкнулся на верхнем пролёте со своим хозяином. Волосы у Старка были мокрыми и спутанными после душа, зато одежда явно была чистой, и взгляд прояснился. 

Стив замер на месте.

— Сэр, — выдавил он из себя. — Доброе утро?

— Я жив, — проскрипел Старк. — Принял душ и выпил две кружки кофе, чего ты ещё от меня хочешь? — Стив ошарашенно моргнул. — Ты, Пеппер, весь мир против меня, — продолжил бормотать Старк, тряся головой. — Спрашивается, кто плати тебе зарплату?

— Никто, сэр? — предположил Стив.

— А, ну да, все эти сложности с рабством. Ладно, тебе никто не платит, но ты всё равно слишком милый, чтобы этим утром быть злюкой вроде Пеппер. — Старк похлопал Стива по руке. — Видишь? Руки хорошего человека. — Помолчав мгновение, он нахмурился. — Правда, Пеп тоже милая. Точно, милая. Не такая славная, как ты — только не рассказывай ей, что я так сказал, а то она немедленно оторвёт мне всё, что болтается.

Стив молча смотрел на него.

— Всё-таки стоит немного поспать, — задумчиво протянул Старк. — Но вряд ли получится. Когда-нибудь Пеппер запретит Джарвису варить мне кофе, и это будет день моей смерти. Или я усну беспробудно. Одно из двух. И пропущу кучу важных дел. И Пеп будет сама в этом виновата, но обязательно обвинит во всём меня. Ты знаешь, как это бывает.

— Вам что-то от меня нужно, сэр? — спросил Стив со всем возможным спокойствием. Старк взглянул на него слишком внимательно для сопровождающей взгляд пустой болтовни, и Стив сглотнул. Старк действительно чего-то хотел от него, и не стоило об этом забывать.

— Не сейчас, — сказал Старк. — Джарвис тебе сообщит, если я что-нибудь придумаю. Поброди пока по дому. Поешь, побегай, почитай, сочини симфонию, чем там обычно развлекаются нормальные люди? Правда, чем? Не отвечай.

Он прошёл было мимо Стива по направлению к мастерской, но вдруг замер.

— Погоди. Дай руку.

Стив протянул ему руку, и Старк с интересом осмотрел его наручник. 

— Хм, — изрёк он, — конструкция не моя, но сойдёт. Наверное, дело рук Хаммера. Интересно, какой здесь пароль? — Он выпустил Стива, снова похлопал его по плечу и поскакал вниз по лестнице. Вскоре внизу открылись и тут же захлопнулись двери мастерской.

Стив пялился ему вслед. Таких людей, как Тони Старк, он никогда не встречал. Даже близко не было. Он потёр кожу в том месте, где Старк до него дотронулся; внизу живота поселилось ледяное предчувствие и никак не исчезало. Среди всех этих механизмов и сюрпризов, поджидающих здесь за каждым углом, Стив позабыл, что его купили. Теперь ему напомнили, и словно небо у Стива над головой стремительно почернело.

Он не был здесь равным, несмотря на все шутки Пеппер. Никто не заботился здесь о его комфорте, какой бы удобной ни была его комната. Его привели сюда, чтобы прислуживать лорду Старку в качестве раба для утех, и наручник больше не позволит ему об этом забыть. Чувства обманчивы, а он сам — просто собственность Старка.

Стив поднялся по лестнице и, слегка поблуждав, вернулся в спальню. Сев на кровать, он посмотрел в окно; утреннее солнце окрасило золотом светлые пряди его волос.

“Всё будет хорошо, хорошо, хорошо”. Шёпот звучал в ушах, и Стив очень старался в это поверить.

Может, та женщина ошибалась. “Не думаю, что лакеи проводят много времени за уборкой”, — сказала она, но Стив не видел здесь других рабов. И заводной лестницы у Старка не было, и заводной женщины тоже; обычная девушка Пеппер ходила здесь по нормальным ступеням. 

Но сердце у Старка действительно оказалось заводным. Столкнувшись с ним на верхнем пролёте, Стив снова услышал, как оно тикает, и едва сдержал дрожь. Очень заманчиво было притвориться, что реальность напрочь опровергает сказанные втихомолку слова, вот только интерес Старка был совершенно однозначен. Когда-нибудь ему захочется большего, чем просто называть своего раба, как вздумается, и когда этот день придёт — Стиву не выкрутиться.

Он прикрыл глаза, прячась от солнечного света, и глубоко вздохнул. Он подготовится. Он приноровится к своей новой жизни, даже если от одной мысли уже тошнит. Этого не избежать, это ждёт впереди, и никакое отчаяние уже не спасёт. Однажды Старк позовёт его в свою спальню. Обязательно позовёт — и с этим нужно смириться.

Но шли дни — и ничего не происходило.

Минуло две с половиной недели. Стив повстречался с Хэппи и Роуди, научился говорить с Джарвисом и ориентироваться на трёх этажах, не теряясь, и все эти дни Старк держал свои руки и намеренья при себе. Конечно, он “случайно” прикасался к Стиву, упорно называл его “конфеткой” и без конца сыпал двусмысленностями, несмотря на явное неодобрение Пеппер. Но касания были мимолётными, а слова только поддразнивали, ничего больше. И Старк, кажется, ничего больше и не желал.

Стив ожидал самого худшего, впервые спустившись на его зов в мастерскую, но Старк, встрёпанный и перемазанный машинным маслом, едва взглянул на него: склонившись над столом, он ковырялся отвёрткой внутри непонятного механизма, держа молоток наготове и зажав гаечный ключ в зубах. Помедлив, Старк показал взглядом на своё творение и сказал:

— О-ешь о-е-ать?

— Простите? — удивлённо произнёс Стив и добавил поспешно: — Сэр.

Старк осторожно уложил гаечный ключ на стол.

— Подержать можешь, говорю? — повторил он. — Сделай одолжение, прижми покрепче — мне будет проще, если вспомогательный диск окажется ближе к механизму бедра.

Стив приблизительно определил место, куда Старк показывал взглядом, и с силой надавил, прижимая механизм к столу. Старк довольно вскрикнул:

— Идеально. Конфетка, ты восхитителен, — он склонился над пластиной и минуту дубасил по ней молотком, прежде чем снова выпрямиться. — Готово. Теперь можешь пойти и размяться. 

Механизм, как казалось Стиву, остался точно таким же, как был до загадочных операций, но всё же Стив развернулся и постарался как можно быстрее исчезнуть из мастерской прежде, чем Старку в голову взбредёт что-нибудь ещё.

Но Старк и не думал звать его снова. 

Они всё ещё завтракали в одно и то же время. Чаще всего Старк приходил невыспавшимся, или с похмелья — или даже всё ещё пьяным со вчерашнего вечера. Он оказался человеком привычки; Стив научился варить ему кофе (сладкий как мёд и настолько чёрный, что в рот не возьмёшь) и готовить завтрак (омлет).

За завтраком Старк болтал без остановки о “Старк Индастриз” или последних обвинениях, которые в него швыряла бывшая подружка, или погоде, или своих изобретениях. Стив и слова не мог вставить, но его это устраивало: сказать, в общем-то, было нечего.

Шли недели. Стив перетаскивал тяжести, доставал вещи с высоких полок, помогал Старку возиться с его машинами. Начал осваиваться по-настоящему.

Да, он скучал по дому. Это чувство было как реальная боль в груди, дыра, в которой когда-то жило тепло. Тоска приходила с дождём; стоило услышать, как тяжёлые капли барабанят по стёклам, и Стива накрывало видением: солнце, золотящее океан, огромные деревья, шелест листвы и раскинувшиеся до горизонта травяные поля. Тоска являлась, когда Пеппер оставляла на столе газету, в которой мелькали заголовки вроде “В ходе Южной кампании продолжается сопротивление варваров”. Такое сопровождалось мелкими строками вроде “в ходе перестрелки погибли двадцать два человека”, и Стив невольно задумывался — а сколько в ней погибло людей пустыни, о которых никогда не будет ни слова в газетах? Сколько варваров, не стоящих даже упоминания?

Газеты никогда не называли Север — Севером. В печатных строках Север был Империей, и это многое объясняло. Северяне явились в пустыню не только для того, чтобы набрать рабов; они сделают всё, чтобы Империя простиралась с Севера до самого края континента. Разрушение крошечной деревни Стива было только маленьким шагом на пути к этой цели.

Он заметил, кстати, что Старк никогда не говорил об этой войне ради расширения Империи. В бесконечных утренних разговорах о партиях, политиках, науке и обществе Старк не сказал о южной кампании ни единого слова. В этом крылось нечто большее, чем обычное равнодушие. Если им случалось приближаться к опасной теме, Старк замыкался на миг, на короткий миг, и живо переводил тему, словано ничего не случилось.

А ещё он никогда не называл Стива варваром. Другим случалось — Хэппи и Роуди оговорились раз или два. Даже Пеппер упомянула как-то “пустыни варваров”, правда, одёрнула себя и быстро исправилась. Но Старк — никогда. Ни разу.

Стиву он не нравился. Хотя приязнь в его случае не была определяющим фактором. Несмотря на все усилия, Стив Старку не доверял: из головы не шло, что этот человек зачем-то покупает рабов, и слова той женщины он не мог забыть тоже. Как и бесконечный механический стук, доносящийся из груди Старка: неживое, нечеловеческое биение его заводного сердца. 

Так что для него стало сюрпризом, когда однажды погожим днём, похожим на остальные, как две капли воды, Стив спустился в мастерскую — помочь Старку забраться с отвёрткой в зубах внутрь какой-то сложной штуковины — и увидел на столе у хозяина лист бумаги, на котором был бережно выведен человек из металла. 

— Очень здорово. — Стив невольно не удержался от комментария.

Старк ошарашенно взглянул на него:

— Чего?

— Рисунок, — указал Стив на листок. — Очень хорош. Сэр.

Старк бросил гаечный ключ на стол, выбрался из-под своей машины и схватил лист со стола. Приглядевшись, Стив понял, что это чертёж внутреннего устройства робота с прямоугольными дырами для глаз и сложным комплексов пластин и сочленений.

— Неужели, — довольно хмыкнул Старк. — Ты умеешь рисовать?

Стив умел. Дома на лишние деньги он покупал уголь и бумагу, а когда не хватало — рисовал на стенах обожжёнными палочками. У него хорошо получалось, даже очень хорошо; где-то в пустыне наверняка носило ветром обгоревший обрывок рисунка, где Стив изобразил нежную улыбку Пеппер.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Стив, оставляя механизм в целости на рабочем столе. — Немного.

— Я достану тебе карандаш и бумагу, — заявил Старк. — Можешь нарисовать что-нибудь и даже повесить на стену, только не увлекайся современным искусством.

— Я не хочу вам…

— Это приказ, — оборвал его Старк — и широко улыбнулся. Сердце в груди у Стива пропустило удар.

— Спасибо, сэр, — кивнул Стив, неожиданно для себя — абсолютно искренне.

Старк потёр лоб, оставляя на нём жирную масляную полосу.

— Слушай, давай без этого, а? Сэр — это мой отец. А я просто Тони.

И Стив удивил себя во второй раз, ответив:

— Если бросите звать меня “конфеткой”.

Тони взглянул на него с удивлением, но что-то новое проскользнуло в его глазах. Что-то определённо похожее на уважение.

— Договорились, — кивнул он и протянул руку. — Стив.

— Тони, — согласился Стив и пожал его крепкую тёплую ладонь.

Ближе к ночи, вернувшись в комнату, Стив обнаружил на столе у постели карандаш и стопку бумаги. Он улыбнулся, пододвинул поближе стул и принялся рисовать — совершенно бездумно: твёрдая линия челюсти, спутанные волосы, тёмные глаза, хитрая ухмылка. Стив даже не сразу сообразил, что рисует Тони. 

За завтраком на следующий день Тони вовсю разглагольствовал о грядущей катастрофе, в которую грозила обратиться очередная вечеринка, где он обязан был присутствовать. Набив полный рот тостов, Тони болтал об этом бале, устроенном в чью-то сомнительную честь, и о поиске достойной партии, которую газеты немедленно окрестят его будущей невестой.

— ...и я женюсь на ней по залёту, причём ребёнок даже не мой, а я об этом не догадываюсь, — продолжал Тони. — Я ненавижу их всех до единого, а придётся ещё танцевать, и всё закончится взаимными обидами.

— Вы можете пойти с Пеппер, — предположил Стив.

Тони удивлённо моргнул. Стив не мог его за это винить: за очень долгое время он впервые заговорил за столом. Мгновение Старк размышлял, а затем покачал головой:

— Они и так поголовно считают, что она получила свою работу через постель. Не стоит делать вид, что мы встречаемся, это станет настоящим кошмаром.

— Хэппи? — предположил Стив. — Роуди?

— У Роуди есть пара, — сказал Тони, — а с Хэппи всё так же, как с Пеппер. — Неожиданно он ухмыльнулся. — Знаешь, кого бы я с удовольствием взял с собой? Джарвиса.

Стив рассмеялся. 

— Произошла активация путём упоминания имени, — произнёс с потолка Джарвис. — Доброе утро, лорд Старк.

— Джарвис, — торжественно начал Тони, — ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание? Клянусь, я буду чудесным кавалером и рассчитываю потом на поцелуй на прощание!

— Определение слова “свидание” подразумевает, что подобная договорённость была бы невозможна, сэр, — возразил Джарвис, словно забавляясь. — Я представляю собой искусственный интеллект, встроенный внутрь вашего дома и весьма затруднённый в передвижениях. Однако, касательно термина “поцелуй”, согласно результатам ваших экспериментов…

— Остальное Стиву слышать не обязательно, — встрял ухмыляющийся Тони.

— Тогда точно нужно взять Джарвиса, — сказал Стив. — Внедрить его личность в один из механизмов и танцевать с ним всю ночь напролёт.

— Скажем, что ждём ребёнка через шесть месяцев, а отец на самом деле не я, а Фил Коулсон, — разошёлся в фантазиях Тони. — Этот ублюдок Фьюри уже давно мечтает наложить свои лапы на подобный Джарвису искин. Я отсужу у него всё до копейки за моего заводного малыша.

— Сожалею, но всё указывает на то, что вы будете ужасным отцом, лорд Старк, — сухо заметил Джарвис. — Я бы предложил вам взамен оформить опеку на мисс Поттс.

— На прошлой неделе она назначила мне три скучных собрания в один день, — мстительно пробормотал Тони. — И заставила меня возиться с бумажками. Решено, так и сделаем!

— Что сделаем? Нас могут за это засудить? — утомлённо спросила Пеппер, стоя в дверях кухни. Она натягивала длинные белые перчатки.

— Оформляем на тебя нелегального механического ребёнка Джарвиса, — весело пояснил Тони.

Пеппер моргнула разок и сказала:

— Ладно, я даже знать не хочу. Тони, у меня целая кипа бумаг на подпись. И нет, ты не должен подписывать их прямо сейчас, перестань смотреть на меня, словно я тебя пнула. Стив, будет просто здорово, если ты найдёшь время и польёшь сегодня цветы.

— Ты куда собралась? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Объяснять лорду Штерну, что ты жутко извиняешься, но из-за дикой простуды просто не можешь появиться на его несомненно великолепной вечеринке по случаю повышения, — объяснила Пеппер, поправляя шляпу.

Тони просиял так, словно Пеппер помогла наступить его персональному Рождеству.

— Ты самая лучшая приёмная мать для механического ребёнка. На все времена! — пылко заявил он. — И я даже женюсь на тебе, если Джарвис не заревнует. Серьёзно, без тебя я бы просто не выжил.

— Пожалуйста, — кивнула Пеппер. — Это награда за то, что вспомнил вчера о моём дне рождения.

Лицо Тони застыло где-то между восхищением и отчаянием. 

— У меня была парочка просто изумительных идей, — осторожно сказал он. — Если бы ты их услышала, то была бы восхищена моим обожанием. Честное слово.

— Да-да. — Пеппер тепло улыбнулась ему и Стиву и вышла.

— Чёрт, я здорово облажался, — жизнерадостно провозгласил Тони. — Джарвис, объясняйся, почему не напомнил о её дне рождения?

— Мисс Поттс сказала, цитирую: “не предупреждать его в этот раз”, — отозвался Джарвис без тени эмоций в голосе. — Я посчитал целесообразным последовать этому приказу. 

Тони потёр лоб.

— Ладно. Джарвис, скажи Хэппи — пусть съездит в город и купит ей пару билетов на самую дорогущую оперу, какую сможет найти, понял? Я оплачу.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— У нас в пустыне, — произнёс Стив, и Тони развернулся к нему с тем же удивлением в глазах. Стив запнулся, прочистил горло и продолжил: — В пустыне у моего друга Баки была новая девушка, кажется, каждую неделю. Но была одна, с которой он гулял целых три месяца. Я никак не мог понять, чем она так ему нравится, потому что стоило ему ошибиться в какой-то мелочи, и она переставала с ним разговаривать. Опоздание в пару минут означало молчание длиной в несколько дней.

— Ну, слава богу, что Пеппер у нас не такая, — промурлыкал Тони, откидываясь в кресле. — А я это заслужил. Она давно хотела побывать в опере без моего пьяного тела в соседнем кресле. Сходит с Хэппи. Повеселятся оба, надеюсь.

— Что такое опера? — спросил Стив — и вспыхнул, когда Тони уставился на него. — В пустыне такого не было.

Не было. И никогда не будет.

— Нет-нет, ничего. — Тони растрепал себе волосы. — Это нормально. Меня они бесят. Слишком притязательное общество — и слишком мало шампанского. Предпочитаю танцевальные мюзиклы, там много длинноногих девчонок.

Стив молча смотрел на него. Тони вздохнул и снова взъерошил свою шевелюру.

— Кучка людей, стоя на сцене, поёт для претенциозной толпы на языке, которого никто не понимает, но все делают вид. В конце все умирают. Не говори Пеппер, она меня просто прикончит. Обожает эту хрень.

— Что-то вроде театра? — спросил Стив. Дома был театр, крошечный домик, где детишки ставили представления на праздники. Наверное, настоящий театр выглядел по-другому.

— Да, только с пением, — кивнул Тони, — больше пения и больше смертей. В последней опере, которую я смотрел, самая красивая девчонка умерла от чахотки, не успев показать зрителям ножки. Всё испортила.

Чахотка. Стив представил себе прекрасную юную девушку, встречающую смерть в своей постели. Внезапно ему захотелось нарисовать её такой: тени вокруг, заострившиеся черты красивого лица, запятнанный платок у искривлённого рта…

— Кстати, как поживают карандаши и бумага? — осведомился Тони, и Стив понял, что бессознательно черкает ногтем по пыльному столу.

— Отлично, — ответил он. — Спасибо.

— Ты обещал нарисовать что-нибудь, что я смогу повесить на стену, — напомнил Тони, откинувшись на стуле и раскачиваясь на нём. В ответ на удивлённый взгляд он терпеливо напомнил: — Твой рисунок? Никакого современного искусства? Помнишь, ты обещал в мастерской?

— Да, точно, — кивнул Стив, опуская взгляд и чувствуя, что лицо снова горит румянцем. — Ну, я нарисую что-нибудь для вас… Скоро. Может быть, особняк? Или заводного водителя?

— Вообще-то, — перебил Тони, — я надеялся, что ты нарисуешь меня.

— Чтобы повесить на стену? — переспросил Стив, вскинув брови.

— Ну, никто ещё не обвинял меня в скромности, — весело заявил Тони. — Я думал о десятиметровом портрете на стене в главном холле, и чтобы я был в полный рост и совершенно голый, а позади… Я шучу!

Стив бросил на него взгляд исподлобья. Тони ухмылялся, но в глазах у него Стив разглядел неожиданную мягкость. На мгновение Стив вспомнил о том листе, на котором нарисовал Тони, и который спрятал в одном из ящиков стола.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я возьмусь.

Тони просиял и перегнулся через стол, чтобы похлопать Стива по руке. 

— Прекрасно! Тогда увидимся сегодня в мастерской?

Стиву показалось, что картина в целом Тони не слишком интересует. 

Так и вышло. После полудня Стив спустился в мастерскую; Тони жизнерадостно помахал ему и с гордостью продемонстрировал своё последнее творение — замысловатую заводную руку, которая могла сама поднять отвёртку и вернуть на место. К руке крепилась ладонь, достаточно сложная, чтобы суметь написать пару-тройку слов — огромными квадратными буквами. К тому времени, как они с Тони закончили со всем этим, и Стив взялся за карандаш, солнце уже светило в окна красным — наступило время ужина. 

Так что он вернулся на следующий день. И через день. И через два.

Через неделю он перестал приносить с собой карандаш.

Осень за окнами медленно становилась зимой. Стив когда-то слышал, что на Севере зимой бывает снег, но здесь ничего такого он не увидел: только слякоть на дорожке у главного входа да изморозь на окнах. Как раз она Стива заворожила: он часами мог сидеть перед окном, перенося на бумагу причудливые изгибы ледяных рисунков. Вскоре увяли цветы в саду, и мокрый липкий снег почти каждый день сыпался с крыши. Иногда мастерская Тони оставалсь единственным местом в доме, где было тепло.

В один из особенно тоскливых дней Стив спросил, подсаживаясь ближе к кузнице:

— Все эти изобретения вы оставляете себе?

— Я их продаю, — откликнулся Тони. — Как ты думаешь, на чём я сколотил своё гигантское состояние?

— Я имел в виду, вам разрешают хранить их у себя? — пояснил Стив. — Многое из этого было бы гораздо полезнее, если бы люди об этом знали. Эта заводная рука… Солдатам больше не придётся самим лезть в глубокие шахты, и…

— Ублюдок Фьюри был бы счастлив, обратись я к народу или начни работать на него, — оскалился Тони. — Нет, за мной исключительные права на все мои изобретения. То есть я продаю их, кому захочу, для тех целей, которые одобряю. Так что моя заводная рука точно не пытается сейчас вырвать глотку какому-нибудь мятежнику где-нибудь в центральных колониях. 

Под конец голос Тони слегка дрогнул, и Стив нахмурился:

— Фьюри не злится? — спросил он.

— Этот ублюдок всегда зол, — фыркнул Тони.

— Он не пытался воздействовать на вас? — спросил Стив. — Надавить политически или…

— Однажды он нанял профессиональную убийцу по имени Наташа Романова и устроил её моей секретаршей, — спокойно ответил Тони. — Она должна была убить меня, когда он скажет. Мне тупо повезло, что он не успел. — Стив уставился на него, и Тони продолжил, глядя куда-то вдаль: — За мной охотился ещё один хрен, парень по имени Ванко. Долгая история, вообще-то. У него были кнуты из молний, мать твою, убил бы, чтобы повторить технологию, ты просто не представляешь себе!

— Кажется, рядом с тобой опасно находиться, — заметил Стив — только наполовину в шутку.

Тони немедленно вернулся к реальности и отчего-то заулыбался:

— Я научу тебя драться.

— Что?..

— Научу тебя драться, — терпеливо повторил Тони, вскакивая на ноги. Стив поднялся следом. — Я знаю, как себя защитить, мы частенько боксируем с Хэппи, и если пойти в зал…

— Я умею драться, — остановил его Стив.

Тони взглянул на него с удивлением:

— Серьёзно?

— Научился в пустыне, — объяснил Стив. — Борьбе, боксу и другим боевым искусствам. Я умею драться.

Тони нахмурился:

— Ну ладно, но я всё равно тебя одолею.

— Уверен, что нет, — вырвалось у Стива, прежде чем он успел осознать и остановиться. 

Тони попросту просиял:

— Тогда в зал, — скомандовал он. — Давай, если побежим, то, может, даже не замёрзнем насмерть в пути.

Стив не был в этом уверен, но всё же бросился вверх по лестнице вслед за Тони. Зал был неподалёку, и Стив улыбался, открывая двери: он давненько не дрался, последний раз был в пустыне, но тело помнило, каково это. Единственная разница — здесь не нужно было драться, чтобы доказать, что ты мужик, или покрасоваться перед девчонками. 

В зале был только он и Тони.

Они переоделись в более подходящую одежду. Пол в зале был сделан из дерева: Стив попробовал его ногой, покачался из стороны в сторону и пару раз подпрыгнул, прежде чем обернуться к Тони.

— Ну как?

Тони хищно усмехнулся и бросился на него.

Он был хорош, без всяких сомнений. Стив уклонился от удара и сам нацелился Тони в плечо. Прирождённым бойцом тот не был, но явно много тренировался, гораздо больше, чем Стив. А ещё он был быстр и ловко уходил от ударов, изящно уворачивался в самый последний момент. Как-то в пустыне Стив видел чёрных кошек, которые приходили за овцами по ночам. Они сливались с небом, словно ещё парочка теней, и никто не знал об их визите, пока заново не пересчитывали овец. Тони, конечно, не владел в совершенстве этой гладкой, шёлковой грацией больших кошек, их тонкостью и умением передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно, но всё это чувствовалось в его натуре. Стив это видел.

Но если Тони был одной из больших чёрных кошек, то Стив ощущал себя львом: он был больше, сильнее, и на каждый удар отвечал двумя своими. Тем не менее, они оба уже сбились с дыхания, и Тони явно взмок — вот только глаза его разгорелись ещё ярче, чем прежде:

— Давай, — выдохнул он, — давай, это всё, что ты можешь? Ты вроде говорил, что умеешь дра…

Стив завалил его на землю.

Они оба замерли на долгое мгновение: запястья Тони в ладонях Стива, колени Стива по обе стороны бёдер Тони. Тот смотрел Стиву прямо в лицо, и глаза у него были тёмные, а грудь вздымалась и опадала в такт судорожным вдохам.

И всё же Стив скатился с него, поднялся и отряхнулся, не оборачиваясь:

— Я умею драться, — сказал он. — И явно получше, чем ты.

— Ладно, ладно, — раздражённо бросил Тони. — Зато я понимаю физику лучше тебя.

— И меня это устраивает, — сухо ответил Стив, оборачиваясь и протягивая Тони руку. Его пальцы в ладони отозвались теплом.

Этой ночью Стив снова рисовал за своим столом, как и многими другими осенними и зимними ночами. И не в первый раз он обнаружил, что бездумно выводит растрёпанные волосы, тёмный край бородки: в линиях и тенях отчётливо проступало лицо Тони. Но Тони, которого он сейчас рисовал, не был абстрактной фигурой перед лицом зрителя: это был Тони, стоящий в зале — кулаки подняты, тело напряжено, и смотрел он только на Стива. Плечи Тони на рисунке блестели от пота, а футболка плотно обтягивала его грудь и живот.

Стив долго смотрел на законченный рисунок, а затем аккуратно сложил его и сунул в самый нижний ящик стола. Единственный ящик, до того оставленный пустым. 

Минула зима. Изморозь сошла с окон, и свежая зелень проклюнулась в саду. Снег и слякоть обернулись бесконечным дождём, дождь превратился в туман, а туман, наконец, уступил место солнцу. 

С того дня, как Стива продали в собственность Тони, прошло почти девять месяцев.

За завтраком и в мастерской он всё ещё слышал механический стук, бесконечное тиканье, поселившееся у Старка в груди. Но больше оно его не пугало, больше не было нечеловеческим жутким звуком, как раньше. Странным образом, слышать его было приятно.

Что-то надвигалось, что-то новое, из-за чего Тони едва не лопался от волнения, Пеппер закатывала глаза и в качестве своеобразной мести заваливала его стол тоннами бумажек, а Джарвис обзавёлся новой интонацией, от которой его голос стал ещё равнодушнее. Приближался Ежегодный Показ и Бал, и оставалось до него всего пара недель.

Тони говорил, что этот Ежегодный Показ (и Бал — он каждый раз добавлял это совершенно бесстрастно) в городе является главным событием года. В программе были самые последние технологии, машины, всё, на что может надеяться продвинутый инженер. Туда грозились съехаться все соперники Тони в борьбе за внимание спонсоров и покровителей. У Тони было достаточно денег, кроме того, он был приглашён как лорд Старк, не как глава “Старк Индастриз”: его звали как обычного гостя. После выставки в программе значился бал-маскарад, но Тони упомянул, что посещение вовсе не обязательно. Для него не могло быть ничего важнее показа новейших технологий — когда он говорил об этом, то практически истекал слюной.

Позже Пеппер, понизив голос, объяснила Стиву, что Ежегодный Показ, на самом деле — самое важное социальное и политическое событие года, и Тони уже смертельно обидел как минимум трёх аристократок, не пригласив их на бал. Пеппер трудилась, не покладая рук, стараясь найти для Тони девушку, которую он окажется в состоянии выносить целый вечер. Обычно бал предполагал, что все явятся в масках, и будет неясно, кто есть кто; однако Пеппер пояснила — уже совсем не так тихо — что обычно Тони всегда выдаёт себя беспробудным пьянством.

Люди в особняке Старка погрузились в работу, стоило весне по-настоящему наступить: они разбирались с назначенными делами, разрабатывали дизайны для маски Тони и без конца искали ему пару. Тони однажды пожаловался Стиву в мастерской, пока тот схематично набрасывал на листе падающий из окна свет:

— Я словно в грёбанной сказке, — протянул он. — Знаешь, из тех, где рука и сердце прекраснейшей принцессы обещаны чародею, который на самом деле дракон. Или из той, где была хрустальная туфелька, вот только все окружающие здесь — жаждущие признания девицы, а туфелька — это я.

Стив согласно промычал что-то, не утруждаясь ответом. Северных сказок он никогда не читал.

— Из меня бы получилась отличная принцесса, — заявил Тони. — Правда ведь?

Стив оторвал карандаш от бумаги, обдумывая его слова. Принцессы. Он мог вообразить пару картинок: принцессы должны быть исключительно прекрасными, скромными, склонными к обморокам — и терпеливо ждать, пока прекрасный принц спасёт их из ужасного заточения.

— Не уверен, — осторожно признался Стив.

— Я могу надеть платье, — ухмыляясь, предложил Тони. Стив уставился на него, и ухмылка стала шире. — Ну, а что? Ты думаешь, мне не пойдёт? 

Пойдёт. В этом и заключалась проблема.

— Я не думаю… — начал Стив, но его прервал грохот распахнувшейся двери. 

— Лорд Старк, — зазвучал напряжённый голос Пеппер, и Стив развернулся в кресле. Пеппер никогда не звала Тони лордом. Она стояла в дверях, сложив руки на груди и скривившись так, словно проглотила лимон. — Позвольте представить — мистер Николас Фьюри.

Фьюри ворвался в мастерскую, и Тони поднялся ему навстречу.

— Ты зачем его впустила? — прошипел он в сторону Пеппер.

— У меня не было выбора! — огрызнулась она. — Он заявился без приглашения, потрясая своими корочками, и потребовал тебя! Ты в курсе, что Министерство Войны обещало сделать с нами в последний раз, когда мы его выставили?

— Лорд Старк, — процедил Фьюри, протягивая ему руку. — Мы с тобой не виделись… Как долго?

— Девять месяцев, — выплюнул Тони. — А теперь — убирайся.

— Я не собираюсь уходить, Старк, — сказал Фьюри, склоняясь над столом и глядя Тони прямо в лицо. — Ты вообще понимаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти за последние пару недель в Министерстве? Меня предал каждый, кто…

— Если ты о том маленьком книжном клубе, который вы с Наташей организовали, то я уже сказал, что для вступления мне нужен больший стимул, — отмахнулся Тони. — Для начала вам стоило бы уделить больше внимания подбору людей. Тор бы отлично подошёл. Просто замечательно! — Его лицо осветилось улыбкой. — Или Стив! Да, точно, если Стив вступит, то я тем более…

— Это не имеет ничего общего с… С Мстителями, — прорычал Фьюри. — Мы говорим о войне, Старк!

— Уходи, — выдохнул Тони.

— Ты мог бы работать на меня, — предложил Фьюри, снова склоняясь над столом, и опёрся ладонью на стопку бумаг. — Ты ведь понятия не имеешь о том, что происходит в пустыне, а? Наши люди бьются с варварами, они там умирают, а ты не состоянии оторвать свою ленивую задницу от кресла и отбросить свои идиотские заморочки с миролюбием, чтобы…

— Я не буду собирать для тебя оружие, — коротко и спокойно отрезал Тони.

— Там твои люди! — рявкнул Фьюри, сжимая кулаки. — И они будут умирать, пока длится эта война! Сейчас экспансия Империи возможна только благодаря оружию, которое ты продавал до того, как засунул голову в задницу!

— Так может настало время остановить экспансию Империи, — негромко сказал Тони.

Фьюри замер на месте:

— Это измена, — резко выпалил он Тони в лицо.

Стив, наблюдая за ними, внезапно ощутил накатившую волну опасений. Что-то было не так. Эта ссора не была свежей: Тони и Фьюри явно обсуждали эту тему уже сотню раз. И чего Фьюри надеялся достичь, приехав и ворвавшись сюда вот так?

— Скорее, подстрекательство, — поправил Тони. — И знаешь, что? Плевать я хотел на всё это. Давай, засуди меня. Арестуй, если сумеешь справиться с разгневанной прессой. Ни одной бомбы я тебе не сделаю.

Фьюри отступил, сузив единственный глаз:

— Девять месяцев назад я спросил тебя, знаешь ли ты, что делаешь, — напомнил он.

— И я ответил, что никогда не мог устоять перед парой развитых грудных мышц, — ухмыльнулся Тони, показывая разом все зубы в кривом оскале. — И до сих пор не могу, правда, Стив?

— Прекрасно, что ты до сих пор обожаешь варваров, — бросил Фьюри и вышел прочь, сжимая кулаки. 

Тони громко выдохнул и злобно пнул ножку стола.

— Ненавижу ублюдка, — прошипел он. — Ненавижу, ненавижу-ненавижу. Не-на-ви-жу.

— К сожалению, он всё ещё глава Министерства Войны, — сухо напомнила Пеппер.

Тони принялся расхаживать по мастерской. Стив склонился над листом и принялся потихоньку срисовывать линии его фигуры. 

— Хотел бы я когда-нибудь до него достучаться, — яростно выдохнул Тони. — Чтобы он хоть раз выглянул за пределы своего личного мирка и увидел, что в моей голове, в отличие от многих других, есть мозги, а не гуляет ветер. Хотя бы раз.

— Могло быть хуже, — мягко предположил Стив, поднимая глаза от своего рисунка. — Он мог пригласить вас быть его парой на Ежегодном Балу.

Тони застыл на месте.

— Нет, — немедленно отрезала Пеппер.

— Да, — радостно вскричал Тони. — Да-да-да. Да! Стив, я тебя обожаю, ты умница и настоящий гений. Да.

— Нет, — надавила Пеппер. — Плохая идея, Тони, мне и так придётся за тобой прибирать, чтобы…

— Что происходит? — осторожно спросил Стив.

Тони развернулся к нему:

— Стив Роджерс, — торжественно начал он, — ты пойдёшь со мной на Ежегодный Показ и Бал?

— Скажи “нет”, — велела Пеппер.

— Неважно, что он ответит, это приказ, — весело предупредил Тони. — Я бы предпочёл “да”, но он пойдёт со мной в любом случае.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Но я не умею танцевать.

— Я научу, — просиял Тони.

Пеппер спрятала лицо в ладонях.

На следующий день они встретились в зале, где до того им доводилось драться. Солнечный свет заливал сложные узоры на полу; Тони был одет с иголочки, выбрав костюм с последнего собрания, а Стив явился как был — в своей садовой одежде, старой, рваной и грязной. Увидев его, Тони грохнул от смеха.

— Я переоденусь, — поспешно сказал Стив.

— Нет, не надо, — взмолился Тони, утирая слёзы, — поверь, ты чудесно выглядишь.

Стив смущённо потёр загривок. 

— Ну, так что? — спросил он. — Ты будешь учить меня?

— Буду, — кивнул Тони, — обязательно. Иди сюда и возьми меня за руку, вот так, — он схватил правую руку Стива и поднял в воздух. — А сейчас… Давай, ты ведёшь. Положи руку мне на талию. — Стив, вспыхнув, устроил ладонь пониже рёбер, и Тони покачал головой: — Да нет же. На талию. — И он накрыл ладонь Стива своей и повёл вниз. — А я кладу руку тебе на плечо. И мы танцуем.

— Без музыки? — напомнил Стив; жар горячо заливал ему лицо и шею.

— О, тебе понравится. Только вчера установил, — похвастался Тони и повысил голос: — Джарвис, четвёртую дорожку.

Стив успел подумать о том, что это за таинственная дорожка, и что не так с первой, второй и третьей, прежде чем что-то щёлкнуло — и по залу разлилась чудесная волшебная музыка. Тони усмехнулся и напомнил:

— Танцуем, — и Стив послушно шагнул вперёд.

По крайней мере, попробовал, потому что Тони тут же добавил:

— Слушай, ничего не получится, если ты всё время будешь держать меня на расстоянии.

— Я не хотел быть грубым, — пробормотал Стив. Тони вздохнул и шагнул к нему, оказался внезапно так близко, что разница в росте позволила ему как раз уместиться у Стива под подбородком. 

— Вот так, — сказал Тони, и Стив ощутил, как его сердце тикает совсем рядом. 

— Отлично, — добавил Тони через несколько минут, — а теперь покружи меня. — Увидев непонимающий взгляд Стива, он тяжело вздохнул. — Отпусти меня и покрути немного, — Стив послушался; Тони ловко обернулся вокруг себя под его рукой и влетел обратно прямо в его объятия. Стив поймал его инстинктивно, и Тони широко улыбнулся ему: — Видишь, танцы у тебя в крови. Опусти меня.

Здесь объяснять не пришлось: Стив опустил его на руке и поднял обратно, закружил, прижимая к себе за талию. Тони опустил голову ему на плечо. Было что-то очень естественное в этом танце: плавное движение тел, волны музыки, тёплый смех Тони, коснувшийся кожи, когда Стив пропустил свой шаг. Женский голос звучал, отражаясь от стен, словно магия: “птички делают это, пчёлки делают это, и мы тоже делаем это”, и Стиву хотелось, чтобы их танец длился вечно. 

Прошла неделя. Пеппер работала на грани нервного срыва: она носилась по дому в постоянном волнении, обзванивая всех доступных дизайнеров Империи и безуспешно стараясь скрыть от общественности факт, что лорд Старк собирается заявиться на важнейшее событие года под руку с рабом. За завтраком Тони радостно делился со Стивом своими фантазиями о том, как перекосит Фьюри; сам Стив просто ждал, когда день Ежегодного Бала уже наступит. Ждал и переживал.

В городе он не был с того дня, как его продали. Всё это время он провёл в особняке. Тони, может, и грезил наяву о всеобщем удивлении и восхищении, но Стив прекрасно помнил реакцию каждого встреченного им северянина: презрение, снисхождение и брезгливость. Для них он будет не парой Тони, а его рабом, несмотря на все приложенные усилия. Ручным варваром Тони. Браслет на запястье станет для всех знаком отчуждения; они никогда не примут его за своего.

Стив никому не говорил об этих мыслях, но однажды бездумно нарисовал на листе бумаги обезьяну, дрессированную мартышку с копной светлых волос и браслетом вокруг запястья, и толпу перед ней: людей, швыряющихся арахисом. Он смял рисунок и выбросил его прочь.

Неделя перед балом длилась, кажется, целую вечность, но в день Показа Стив осознал, что отчаянно мечтает о внезапной катастрофе, которая отложила бы Бал ещё хотя бы на месяц. Он не был готов и не мог примириться со своим будущим.

Пеппер ворвалась к нему в спальню после полудня, когда пора было уезжать. С собой она принесла стопку одежды.

— Наденешь это, — приказала она, уложив костюм на постель. — Стоит безумных денег. Знаешь, как тяжело подобрать что-нибудь твоего размера? Так что не испорти его, будь добр. Полного маскарадного костюма не жди, так делают только идиоты, но у тебя будет маска. Посмотрим, как она выглядит вместе с остальным.

— Безумных денег? — уточнил Стив.

— Денег Тони, — пожала плечами Пеппер. — Не думаю, что он был бы против. Будь умницей и не оторви запонки, — посоветовала она напоследок и вышла из спальни.

Стив осторожно поднял пиджак с кровати. На такие деньги наверняка можно было накормить всю деревню. Ткань была чудесной, лучше он в жизни не видел, и костюм подходил так, словно его шили точно под Стива. Он провёл ладонями по пиджаку, очарованный гладкостью ткани; всё ещё не веря, что тряпки могут стоить так много, он всё же немного уверился в правдивости слов Пеппер.

Она ждала за дверями, довольная, какой не была уже целый месяц, и торжественно вручила Стиву кусок синей ткани.

— Что это, мэм? — спросил он.

— Твоя маска, — пояснила Пеппер. — Что-то вроде капюшона. Я заказала её у одного дизайнера в городе, говорят, хит сезона. — Она вздохнула, наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд. — Слушай, я тоже теряюсь в догадках. Просто надень — и всё.

Стив послушался. Маска была похожа на лыжную, с прорезями для глаз, только плотно облегала лицо и крепилась под подбородком. 

— Здесь есть зеркало? — спросил Стив.

Пеппер, казалось, задумалась, разглядывая его.

— А, ну да. В ванной есть полноразмерное зеркало. Напомни мне заплатить газетчикам за то, чтобы писали о дизайне Ван Дайн только хорошее, ладно? — Она снова бросила на него быстрый взгляд. — Много денег.

— Да, мэм, — смущённо кивнул Стив, непонятливо хмурясь. Он не мог понять, в чём дело.

Стоило свернуть за угол — и они нос к носу столкнулись с Тони. Его наряд Стив описал бы как “очень много алого и золотого”: костюм был очень похож на тканевую версию разрабатываемой Тони брони. Сам Тони практически сиял, и Стив невольно уставился на него в упор.

И Тони уставился на него в ответ. Старательно переигрывая, он вскинул дрожащую руку и ткнул в Стива пальцем:

— Это моя пара?

— Какого чёрта ты напялил? — возмутилась Пеппер.

— А кое-кому нравится, — промурлыкал Тони, оглядывая Стива с головы до ног.

— Ты не пойдёшь на Ежегодный Бал в таком виде, — отрезала Пеппер. — Я тебя не пущу.

— Пойду, — упрямо заявил Тони. — Я целый час его выбирал!

— Джен ван Дайн потребовалось полторы недели на одну только маску Стива, — сказала Пеппер. — И я потратила кучу твоих денег на покупку твоего костюма, на котором были бы не слишком заметны пятна от вина! А ты вырядился как гигансткий помидор, измазанный горчицей, и ты прямо сейчас идёшь и переодеваешься в то, что для тебя приготовила!

— Тогда тебе следует послать Джен ван Дайн пару букетов цветов, — невозмутимо заявил Тони и прогулочным шагом прошёл мимо по коридору.

Пеппер потёрла виски:

— Ладно, это… Бывало и хуже, — скривилась она. — Но не намного. Ладно, ванная дальше по коридору, иди, взгляни на себя.

Посмотрев в зеркало, Стив невольно застыл.

Он отлично выглядел. Просто отлично. Костюм подходил идеально. Ему не доводилось ещё одеваться так официально; пожалуй, так мог бы выглядеть один из лордов на памятном аукционе. Из тех, кто целует руки прекрасным леди и весь вечер танцует вальс. Джентльмен. Почти северянин.

Но внимание привлекал не костюм, а маска.

Она прикрывала ему голову выше рта; прорези были каким-то образом сделаны так, что привлекали внимание к самим глазам, а цвет глаз магически совпадал с цветом ткани. По обе стороны головы красовались маленькие крылышки из какого-то гладкого и блестящего материала, а на лбу была вышита маленькая аккуратная буква “А”. Маска крепилась под подбородком, как шлем, и Стив осознал, что выглядит, как солдат — какой-то необыкновенный солдат-джентльмен с сияющими глазами и широкой улыбкой.

Всё же на Севере существовало что-то хорошее. 

— Привет, конфетка, — прошептал Тони Стиву на ухо, и тот едва не подпрыгнул в воздух.

— Здравствуйте, лорд Старк, сэр, — сухо ответил Стив, придя в себя.

Тони поморщился:

— Я понял, понял. Привет, Стив Роджерс, ты возмутительно хорошо выглядишь в этом костюме, и я собираюсь вызвать на дуэль до смерти каждого претендента на тур вальса с тобой. Если только этот претендент — не огромный верзила, если так, то тебе придётся с ним танцевать. — Он поиграл бровями, указывая на зеркало. Стив в отражении выглядел в два раза крупнее него самого.

— Вы тоже прекрасно выглядите, — сказал Стив, и это было правдой. Тони переоделся в нормальную одежду, и если костюм Стива заставлял его выглядеть хорошим солдатом и истинным джентльменом, то Тони в своём казался настоящим дьяволом. Тёмные волосы в привычном беспорядке, чёткие линии бородки на загорелой коже, и живущий в его глазах блеск озорства обратился настоящим коварством.

— Спасибо большое, — ухмыляясь, поблагодарил Тони и прогладил ладонью линию своих брюк. — Я всегда прекрасно выгляжу, кстати.

— Где ваша маска? — спросил Стив.

Тони сделал большие глаза, похлопал себя по карману и тихонько прошептал Стиву на ухо:

— Она здесь. Алая с золотом, как мой прошлый костюм. Только Пеппер не говори, а то конфискует.

Стив согласно кивнул: он запросто мог вообразить в отражении Пеппер, страдальчески закатывающую глаза. Тони наверняка тоже мог, и потому Стив не удержался и улыбнулся ему в ответ на торжественное обещание во взгляде.

— Ещё пять минут, и вы пропустите открытие, — мягко напомнила Пеппер. Тони всполошился, схватил Стива за руку и утащил его из ванной. Бегом пересекая коридоры и залы, Тони так и держал его за руку, пока они не свалились на заднее сидение экипажа с заводным водителем. Тони тяжело дышал.

— Однажды, — пропыхтел он, — я изобрету что-нибудь летающее.

— Это уже изобретено, — напомнил Стив. — Птицы же летают. 

— Приведи мне парочку достаточно больших, чтобы оседлать, — проворчал Тони, усаживаясь удобнее и выстукивая пальцами сложный ритм на стекле между ними и водителем. — И придётся объяснять, куда лететь, — продолжил он. — Видишь ли, что хорошо в заводных механизмах: в них полно ключей, которые можно использовать. Я подключил Джарвиса и замок в мастерской по звуковому ключу, например, а это было совсем непросто. Заводной шофёр слушается нажатий — это проще, но тоже сложно. — Экипаж ожил, и Тони довольно улыбнулся. — Но оно всё того стоит.

— Мне стоит о чём-нибудь знать, прежде чем мы прибудем? — спросил Стив. — Какой вилкой пользоваться или ещё что?

Тони рассмеялся и покачал головой:

— Это, слава богам, не официальный ужин. На самом деле, Показ, по больше части — всего лишь выпендрёж. Там будут столы с закусками, так что не волнуйся по поводу вилок — есть придётся руками.

Стив вовсе не это имел в виду, но не стал уточнять. В маске было жарко, так что он аккуратно сложил её и сунул в карман пиджака. Тони разочарованно вздохнул, и Стив поднял брови, ожидая объяснений.

— Я правда жду этого маскарада, — сказал Тони. — Все танцуют, но никто друг друга не узнаёт, и всем абсолютно на это плевать. Для меня это всегда было случайно — какая-нибудь девица в красном платье и чёрно-белой птичьей маске, но ты… — Он оборвал себя и усмехнулся.

— Особенный, — предположил Стив, смеясь.

— Самый особенный из всех особых, — искренне кивнул Тони, дотянулся и старательно взъерошил Стиву волосы. — Общество не поймёт, что его сразило.

— Я не хочу никого сражать, — сказал Стив, напряжённо сводя брови и стараясь пригладить волосы.

В глазах Тони блеснул смех:

— Роджерс, это просто фигура речи. Однако я не удивлён, что ты не хочешь. Видел эти мелкие крылышки на своей маске? Ты с ними похож на какого-то ангела мести в костюме.

— Может, я и есть ангел мести, — улыбнулся Стив. — Охраняющий общество от таких, как ты. 

— Я буду самим очарованием! Живым обаянием во плоти, говорю тебе, они не устоят. Моё очарование заставит их ещё и на следующее утро ожидать рыцаря в алой с золотым маске, готового танцевать с ними день и ночь напролёт. Знаешь, моё природное обаяние в чём-то даже жестоко. 

— Об этом и речь, — закатил глаза Стив. — Ты будешь бесконечно строить глазки милым девушками, они будут хихикать в притворном смущении, а их пары придут в настоящую ярость. Так что придётся мне спуститься с небес и помешать твоим злобным планам.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — промурлыкал Тони. — Вот он я, флиртую напропалую с каким-нибудь учтивым джентльменом, и тут ты!

— Слетаю с потолка, — напомнил Стив.

— Каким образом? — весело спросил Тони.

— Мой верный помощник, гений заводных механизмов, смастерил мне реактивные ботинки, — охотно пояснил Стив. — К сожалению, я не имею понятия, что мой дорогой компаньон на самом деле — настоящий злодей, флитрующий с учтивыми джентльменами. 

— Как интересно, — подхватил Тони. — Я твой заклятый враг — и всё же работаю на тебя. Должно быть, своё здоровье ты застраховал на очень большие деньги. — Он прочистил горло. — Итак, я заигрываю с учтивым джентльменом, и тут ты слетаешь с потолка, весь такой серьёзный и неодобряющий — как я после бессонной ночи.

— Шестьдесят четыре часа сна не считаются бессонной ночью, Тони, — усмехнулся Стив. — Я слетаю с потолка, неодобрение во плоти, и велю учтивому джентльмену скорее спасаться, потому что ты на самом деле… 

— Серийный убийца и совратитель невинных, — подхватил Тони, — а ещё у меня отвратительный вкус в одежде.

— Учтивый джентльмен немедленно сбежит, — кивнул Стив. — Спасая свою жизнь и свой безукоризненный вкус.

— Проклятье! — возопил Тони. — Очередной провал! — Он вскинул руки и покаянно склонил голову. — Полагаю, теперь мистер Ангел Мести в Идеальном Костюме сопроводит меня в тюрьму?

— И посоветует никогда больше так не делать, — закончил за Тони Стив, смыкая пальцы вокруг его запястий. Под ладонями теперь отчётливо бился живой стремительный пульс; Стив отчего-то задумался вдруг, как заводное сердце качает кровь, и немедленно отвлёкся от любых мыслей, встретившись взглядом с Тони. 

Тот выглядел удивлённым, приоткрыл рот, словно собирался что-то сказать; в тёмных глазах отражалось что-то совершенно непостижимое, и взглядом Тони словно искал чего-то в ответном взгляде. Стив прикрыл глаза и открыл их вновь.

— Наверное, ты уже можешь меня отпустить, — хрипло предположил Тони. 

— Наверное, — отозвался Стив, но чтобы действительно выпустить чужие запястья, ему потребовалась ещё пара лишних секунд. Взгляд всё ещё соединял их в единое целое, несмотря на то, как трясло экипаж.

— Жду не дождусь увидеть лицо Фьюри, — сказал Тони, и магия исчезла. Стив отвернулся.

— Ага, — сказал он.

Тони продолжил болтать о Фьюри, а Стив привычно отстранился от его болтовни. К таким разговорам он никогда не прислушивался, а сейчас ещё и кое-что осознал.

Тони прекрасно выглядел в этом костюме. Он подходил Тони идеально, как никому другому не подошёл бы; он был как Тони — только чуть более щегольский и зловещий. Однако, Тони был не просто хорош — он был восхитителен. Улыбчивый и невероятно красивый.

И, самое важное: небольшая, но значительная часть внутри Стива очень хотела узнать, как Тони будет выглядеть без костюма. 

А Тони, как всегда, не обращал внимания, что его не слушают. Стив смотрел, как шевелятся его губы, и пытался думать. Когда это произошло? Как так вышло? Только что?

Кажется, нет.

Внезапно он вспомнил разом весь свой первый визит в город — тряскую темноту повозки, других рабов, женщину, которая напугала его историями о заводном сердце Тони. О том, что Тони берёт себе рабов для утех, покупает людей для собственного развлечения.

Теперь, глядя на Тони, Стив безмолвно просил прощения, что поверил в это.

— ...и мужик сразу выскочил из комнаты, — сказал Тони, — а она улыбнулась, схватила целую горсть конфет — и только её и видели.

Стив послушно рассмеялся. Тряска вокруг медленно утихала, пока вовсе не замерла; Тони открыл дверь и вышел наружу, поманил Стива за собой. Стив выбрался из экипажа — и примёрз к своему месту.

Зрелище, открывшееся взгляду, было ни с чем не сравнить. Выставка располагалась в парке невиданных размеров; цветные лампы светили с каждого дерева, а на ветках мерцали свечи, расцвечивая путь тысячью мерцающих теней под сенью умирающего заката. Повсюду звучала музыка — нежные скрипки и плавная вязь мелодий фортепиано. В тёплом воздухе витали вкусные запахи: жареное мясо, свежий хлеб, корица и специи. А вдали сиял гиганский купол, отражающий, казалось, всё небо целиком. 

— Добро пожаловать на Показ, — шепнул Тони Стиву на ухо. — Всего лишь разрекламированная местная вечеринка.

— Здесь прекрасно, — пылко возразил Стив.

— Ну, да, — фыркнул Тони и, улыбнувшись, предложил ему руку. Стив принял её, и вместе с Тони они направились к блестящему куполу.

— Прямо туда пойдём, когда придёт время бала, — объяснил Тони, кивнув на купол. — Показ будет по всему парку, и мы можем посмотреть новые технологии и изобретения, поесть и посмотреть ещё, и сделать ещё что-нибудь, короче, ты понял. А потом, когда стемнеет окончательно, будет бал.

Стива ещё не отпустило очарование великолепного зрелища. Он словно оказался во сне, позволив разыграться собственному воображению. Единственном, что привязывало его к реальности, было присутствие Тони, его рука на локте — и тепло, когда Тони случайно задевал его бедром.

Каждый цвет, каждый звук и запах казались невероятными, свежими и прекрасными. Многочисленные хитрые штуковины на столах повсюду выглядели так, словно сошли со страниц волшебных сказок. Стив видел заводного человека, танцующего со смеющейся женщиной (“Поднимайтесь, леди и джентельмены, и великолепный Заводной Флирт пригласит на тур вальс и вас!”). Он видел экипаж, на пару секунд зависший в воздухе — и с грохотом рухнувший на землю (“В будущем копыта лошадей даже не будут касаться земли! Сэкономим тысячи подков!”) Он видел сложный механизм, умеющий выводить на бумаге ровные круги и спирали (“Лорды и леди, вершина современного искусства! Прогресс наступает, так будьте же первыми из тех, кто приобретёт рисунок, созданный заводным механизмом!”)

Всё это было так здорово, так не похоже на то, что Стив успел повидать; он бродил меж рядов в полусне, и только и делал, что слушал шёпот Тони в самое ухо. Воображение не справлялось, не могло уместить в голове всё, что Стив успевал увидеть; это было невероятно, что такое существует на Земле. Должно быть, эту Выставку занесло сюда из другого мира.

— Стив! — позвал Тони — кажется, уже не в первый раз. Стив одёрнул себя.

— Прости. В чём дело?

Тони улыбнулся, и Стив осознал: Тони прекрасно понял, что с ним творится. И ему это нравилось. 

— Спрашиваю, не хочешь ли ты поесть.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Стив. — Есть что-нибудь на примете?

Тони показал ему на ближайший киоск:

— Вот здесь. Они делают жареное мясо по рецепту с Дальнего Востока — заворачивают его во что-то вроде теста для кексов. Попробуй, тебе понравится.

Стив не слишком хорошо разбирался в северной кухне, не говоря о восточной, но не стал возражать. Тони с удовольствием поторговался с продавцом за пару кексов и вернулся с торжеством на лице. Неподалёку оказалась пустая мраморная скамья; там они и уселись, чтобы поесть и передохнуть.

Кексы были хороши, вот только их невозможно было есть аккуратно. Густой сок немедленно потёк у Тони по подбородку — у Стива тоже, вот только он уставился на Тони, не в силах отвернуться.

Нужно было срочно что-то делать.

— Тони! — провозгласил голос неподалёку. Стив оглянулся и увидел мужчину в чёрных очках; тот приглаживал волосы и заискивающе улыбался. — Как поживаешь?

— Хаммер, — бросил Тони, и его тон заметно похолодел, а плечи напряглись; Стив никогда его таким не видел. — Рад тебя видеть. — Радости в его голосе не чувствовалось ни на грамм.

— Процветаешь? — поинтересовался Хаммер, усаживаясь рядом со Стивом и перегиваясь через него, чтобы похлопать Тони по груди. — Всё тикаешь?

— Тикаю, — процедил Тони, и Хаммер заржал, запрокинув голову:

— За это я тебя и люблю, приятель, — заявил он. — Как всегда уморителен. 

— Хватит обо мне, — оборвал его Тони. — Что насчёт тебя? Всё ещё несёшься на всех парах к своему провалу?

Хаммер снова заржал:

— Хватит, хватит меня смешить! У меня всё прекрасно, ты разве не слышал? За месяц — четырнадцать правительственных контрактов! У меня экспонат у самого купола, не хочешь взглянуть?

Тони кашлянул:

— Позволь представить мою пару, — сказал он, явно стараясь быть вежливым. — Стив — лорд Джастин Хаммер. Хаммер — Стив Роджерс.

Стив протянул ему руку, но Хаммер вдруг схватил его за запястье и дёрнул за рукав, обнажая браслет кандалов с инициалами Тони, уставился на него — и снова разразился смехом, даже громче, чем раньше.

— Тони Старк, твою же мать! Я слышал, что ты собираешься притащить на Показ своего раба, но думал, что это всё слухи, приятель! Думал, ты ещё не настолько свихнулся! Не мог устоять перед весельем, да? — Он от души хлопнул Тони по спине. — И что, этот раб — настоящий варвар? Чёрт возьми, варвар на Показе! А скоро он начнёт здесь всё крушить? Слышал, они повсюду таскают с собой топоры, чтобы… Ну, знаешь, эти варвары. — Он многозначительно поиграл бровями.

— У Стива нет с собой топора, — сказал Тони. Он выглядел спокойным, но в его голосе отчётливо звучал лёд. — А жаль. Я бы мог в эту самую минуту использовать его по назначению.

— Это наш Тони, — провозгласил Хаммер, — настоящий шутник! — И он снова ударил Тони по спине, вскочил и ушёл.

Стив и Тони остались сидеть на скамье. Небеса над ними медленно угасали от пурпурного к серому; вдали ещё звучало пианино — звуки его игры мягко тревожили пахнущий корицей воздух. Стив разглядел в небе первую звезду; его ладонь была в паре сантиметров от пальцев Тони, и этот крошечный разрыв был сейчас для него тысячей бесконечных миль. 

— Идём, взглянем на его экспонат, — в конце концов, заговорил Тони. — Он много болтает, но обычно зазря. Готов поспорить, там у него будет игрушечный солдатик, умеющий разгуливать взад-вперёд и хлопать в ладоши. Сто раз такое видел, Хаммер не мог придумать ничего лучше, — уверенно добавил он.

Они поднялись, и Стив посмотрел на Тони. Тот встретил его взгляд — и отвёл глаза. 

Медленно, сомневаясь, Стив предложил ему руку, и Тони посмотрел на него в ответ. Было что-то у Тони в глазах, что-то непонятное, определённо было, прежде чем Тони принял ладонь Стива и пошёл рядом с ним к куполу — плечом к плечу.

Экспонат Хаммера был не просто игрушечным солдатиком. Он был большим игрушечным солдатиком, способным попасть в цель с пяти метров, зависать в воздухе на пару секунд и прогуливаться по сцене, которая норовила под ним обрушиться. Единственной более-менее понятной деталью были его руки — хитрый механизм, способный выводить на бумаге слова огромными квадратными буквами. Было в этом роботе что-то странно знакомое, но понять, что именно, Стив никак не мог. Экспонат впечатлял и заметно выходил за известные рамки — Тони прошептал это Стиву на ухо, впившись пальцами в его ладонь.

Тем временем, небо окончательно потемнело. Радужные огни, заливающие парковые дорожки, затмевали звёзды; весь мир за пределами парка выглядел нереальным — тусклая серая луна на тусклом сером небе. Постепенно затихали звуки музыки, песня заканчивалась; собравшиеся на дорожках начали медленно продвигаться в сторону купола, смеясь и болтая по пути. Тони и Стив последовали за остальными.

Парадные двери вели во впечатляющий холл с белыми мраморными колоннами и высоким сводчатым потолком. Повсюду были установлены складные экраны, и люди исчезали за ними, чтобы показаться уже со своими масками. Тони скрылся за одним из таких экранов; Стив нашёл другой, вытащил маску из кармана и надел на голову.

Показавшись, он оглянулся в поисках Тони: тот стоял у входа в алой с золотом маске, и она выглядела так, словно сделана из металла. Вместо глаз были щели, а рот выглядел ровной линией; если бы Стив не видел его железный костюм целиком, он бы забеспокоился. Без полной брони Тони выглядел попросту… Странно.

Стив приблизился к нему и спросил, протягивая руку:

— Потанцуешь со мной?

— Дорогой, я думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — прощебетал Тони и вложил свою руку в его, чтобы вместе пройти в танцевальный зал.

Двери вели на высокий балкон, откуда открывался великолепный вид на изумительный круговорот танца. Вдоль стен здесь было ещё больше мраморных колонн, а потолок сплошь покрывали фрески с северными богами; чуть дальше располагалась длинная мраморная лестница, такая же впечатляющая, как и всё прочее в этом зале.

— Каждый раз, когда я сюда прихожу, — прошептал Тони Стиву на ухо,— я мечтаю съехать вниз по перилам.

Стив не удержал улыбки:

— Идём, — позвал он. — Давай танцевать.

Его умений в танце оказалось достаточно, чтобы не думать о том, куда наступать. Стив вёл, обнимая Тони за талию, крепко переплёл с ним пальцы, прижал его ближе, чувствуя ровный стук сердца Тони — очень близко.

Музыканты играли что-то медленное и нежное, но отчего-то Стив вспомнил о холоде, о чистом пустынном небе, и его одолела лёгкая грусть. Они кружили среди других танцующих, Тони в его руках, и не было других звуков, кроме нежной печальной мелодии. И впервые за долгое, долгое время Стив обрёл покой. Нашёл своё место.

Кажется, они танцевали так целую вечность.

Немного позже Тони увлёк Стива в сторону от толпы, остановил у стены, всё ещё не отнимая руки. Теперь, когда магия снова пропала, Стив по-настоящему вгляделся в других танцующих. Все они выглядели очень дорого: едва ли хотя бы один наряд в этом зале обошёлся владельцу дешевле пяти сотен. Маски были сложными и продуманными: он увидел что-то пурпурное с шипами, что-то, совсем не похожее на голову — и даже нечто синее с красным, будто сплошь заляпанное паутиной.

Ещё Стив подметил кое-что странное: все танцоры следили друг за другом. Да, они ступали с изумительной чёткостью и крепко обнимали своих партнёров, но там, в паре, между собой — им было плевать друг на друга. Они бдительно наблюдали: кто ошибается, кто выбивается, — вместо того, чтобы просто наслаждаться вечером.

Таким оказался мир Тони.

Стив слегка толкнул его локтем и шепнул:

— Может, подышим воздухом?

Тони кивнул и повёл его за руку через незаметную дверцу обратно в парк.  
Там нашлась пустая скамейка, и они сели, всё ещё не ресцепив рук. Все продавцы успели уйти, и тепло уходило из воздуха, оставляя за собой прохладные, резкие запахи ночи. Тёмное облако наполовину прикрывало луну, и в сумерках Стив совсем не видел лица Тони — только гладкую ткань его маски.

— Может быть, снимешь маску? — попросил он. — Я хочу видеть тебя. 

Тони послушался; его лицо теперь было соткано из острых теней и углов, всё остальное скрывал лунный свет. Стив не видел его глаз.

— Эй, — позвал Тони, низко и тихо. Они сидели так близко, что почти касались друг друга.

— Эй, — мягко отозвался Стив.

— Мне всё ещё нравится твоя маска, — улыбнулся Тони. — Ты правда на какого-то ангела похож, погляди на крылышки. — Он дотянулся и обвёл пальцем одно из крыльев на маске Стива.

— Я вовсе не ангел, — возразил Стив. 

Тони мягко рассмеялся:

— Представляешь, это первый и единственный Показ, на котором я не напился вдрызг. — Тень его губ дрогнула. — Наверное, я заслужил всё то, что обо мне говорят. Пьяный идиот, обожающий всеобщее внимание.

Стив вглядывался в ломаные углы теней и лунного света, которые рисовали Тони в ночной темноте, и вспоминал, как Хаммер смотрел после того, как увидел браслет: словно Стив был вещью, жуком под его ногами. И в тот момент Стив осознал необычайно остро, что никогда не станет северянином, что они всегда будут видеть в нём только вещь — достойную обожания или того, чтобы вышвырнуть её прочь. 

Он вспоминал кружение вальса в просторном зале, маски за масками, наблюдающие друг за другом сквозь прорези для глаз, пристально следящие за собой и другими.

И он вспоминал, каково было танцевать с Тони. Вспоминал тепло его тела, крепкую хватку пальцев, и как ключицы Тони выглядывали из ворота его рубашки. Он помнил охвативший его покой, и смех под крышей мастерской в особняке, и на долгий миг вдруг задумался: может быть, Тони тоже знал, что не вписывается — и не впишется никогда?

— Не-а, — уверенно сказал он. — Я так не думаю.

— Очень мило, — хмыкнул Тони — и засмеялся, тихо и горько. Стив потянулся к его плечу, но Тони резко поднялся на ноги.

— Мы побыли здесь достаточно, — сказал он. — Не довелось посмотреть в глаза Фьюри, ну да ладно, не особенно и хотелось. — Он обернулся к Стиву. — Идёшь, конфетка?

— Иду, Тони, — отозвался Стив, поднялся и в последний раз за ночь предложил Тони руку. Тони принял её, и они молча пошли к заводному экипажу по залитой лунным светом дорожке.

Путь домой тоже прошёл в молчании. Тони смотрел в окошко, пряча глаза в тени; Стив смотрел на него с другой стороны экипажа. 

По приезду Стив дождался, пока Тони отключит заводного шофёра, и пошёл с ним в дом. Особняк был погружён в темноту, и только одно окно мерцало неясным светом: должно быть, Пеппер готовилась ко сну. Тони толкнул дверь и позвал:

— Джарвис, свет в главном холле, — и вокруг замерцали тусклые огни, оставляя неясными цвета и тени. — В любом случае, всё кончено. И о паре не надо волноваться ещё целый год — разве что снова притащить тебя. — Его губы изогнулись горькой улыбкой.

— Было здорово, — честно сказал Стив.

Тони взглянул на него с удивлением:

— Неужели?

— Да, — кивнул Стив и улыбнулся ему. Всё это не было по-настоящему здорово, не было и не будет, пока он оставался варваром среди северян, пока Хаммер не подаст ему руки, пока все они будут видеть в нём только вещь. Но было действительно здорово сказать это — и увидеть улыбку Тони. 

— Пора ложиться, — сказал Тони, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Определённо, — согласился Стив — и тоже не сделал и шага.

Повисло молчание; даже после целого вечера на Показе Тони всё ещё выглядел изумительно в этом своём костюме, просто невыносимо. И он всё ещё смотрел на Стива, как испуганный оленёнок, тёмными, потерянными глазами. Что-то отчётливо проступало в нём, плавность движений, молчаливая грация, и он смотрел так, как никогда раньше, смотрел на губы Стива, смотрел на его лицо и тело с настоящим голодом. 

Стив понял, что не может дышать.

— Стив, — сказал Тони, словно неспособный сдвинуться с места.

— Тони, — шепнул Стив — и поцеловал его.

Тони ответил ему — да так, словно вечность этого ждал: прижался губами к губам, обжигая щетиной, скользнул языком в рот, яростно сражаясь за право вести в поцелуе; зарылся пальцами в волосы — и прижался так близко, что Стив немедленно захотел не отпускать его — никогда.

Они оторвались друг от друга, не в силах даже вдохнуть; Тони смотрел на него огромными глазами, неровно дыша, словно ничего больше для него не имело значения. Стив поцеловал его снова, и в этот раз Тони сдался без боя, только застонал ему в рот. Тепло поселилось у Стива внизу живота, и было плевать на всё, абсолютно на всё, кроме Тони.

Отстранившись в этот раз, Стив даже не пытался снова вдохнуть: он дёрнул Тони на себя и прижался губами к шее, вылизывая, кусая и целуя, дразня, пока Тони не откинул бессильно голову, распахнув залитые огромными зрачками глаза. Обеими руками он зарылся Стиву в волосы и дышал резко, прерывисто и с большим трудом.

— Стив, — выдохнул он, — Стив, Стив, блядь же, Стив, — и Стив жарко выдохнул, оставляя на его ключице крупный засос. Тони застонал, низко и жадно, и Стив потерял контроль.

Он оторвался от горла Тони, едва вынес его долгое жалобное “Стив” — и принялся срывать с него одежду. Пиджак полетел на пол, бабочка последовала за ним, и Стив, торопясь, запутался в пуговицах рубашки, стараясь скорее добраться до обнажённой кожи. Тони задыхался, давился стонами и шарил ладонями по его спине под рубашкой; костю, но обоим было плевать.

Они остались без рубашек, прижались друг к другу; Стив снова нашёл губы Тони и ворвался языком ему в рот, жадно, отчаянно. Тони в его руках был таким горячим, таким податливым, что в голове у Стива мутилось от чистого желания. Тони застонал, и Стив прошептал ему:

— Не здесь, только не в холле.

Тони кивнул, но кажется даже не понял, о чём шла речь. В темноте его глаз совсем не осталось радужки. Стив обнял Тони за талию, горячего, сумасшедшего, потащил по коридору к спальням и впечатал в стену в первой же комнате, куда удалось вломиться, набросился с яростным поцелуем. 

Первый раз он видел этот коридор в день прибытия. Тогда он был напуган, он был в ужасе от перспективы оказаться рабом для утех, ему было плохо от одной мысли, а теперь что-то внутри него было в настоящем восторге.

Тони отвернул голову, уклоняясь от поцелуя. Стив поймал его, властно, жадно, но Тони лишь отвернулся снова и выдохнул:

— Стив, погоди.

Стив замер и ослабил хватку, отступил на шаг. Тони остался у стены, глядя в сторону.

— В чём дело? — напряжённо спросил Стив. В штанах у него уже было твёрдо, и у Тони тоже, но его взгляд был хуже всех, что Стиву доводилось видеть — жуткая смесь горя, желания, вины и волнения затмевала всё остальное.

— Мы не можем, — прошептал Тони, упрямо не глядя Стиву в глаза. 

— Почему? — Стив потянулся к нему, готовый к любому ответу.

— Потому что ты раб, — сказал Тони — так, словно опрокинул Стиву на голову ведро ледяной воды. Он раб, и Тони Старк не собирается заниматься с рабом любовью. Тони не прикоснётся к нему, к своей вещи, которую можно только обожать или выбросить. Тони не хочет его целовать — и не будет, потому что Стив — варвар.

— Я раб, — ровно повторил Стив.

— Стив, я... — начал Тони, и что-то словно сломалось в нём в тот момент, но Стив предпочёл этого не заметить. Богатому северянину не разобьёт сердце то, что он не может трахнуть раба-варвара.

— Да, ты не можешь устоять перед парой развитых грудных мышц, — оборвал его Стив, отступая к двери.

— Стив, — заговорил Тони, — я многого тебе не сказал, — и его голос дрожал, болезненно уязвимый. Стив не обернулся. — О себе, — продолжил Тони очень тихо, — о том, почему я купил тебя. Я никогда не рассказывал, как моё сердце стало заводным.

— Мне рассказала рабыня прямо перед тем, как ты меня купил, — сказал ему Стив, не оборачиваясь. — Ты пошёл в пустыню и продал своё сердце демону в обмен на вечную жизнь. Сердце, полученное от демона варваров, варварские пустыни — и раб-варвар. Ты купил меня для своей коллекции.

— Стив, — позвал Тони, и надлом в его голосе отозвался истинной болью: как он мог говорить вот так — после своих слов на скамейке в парке; как мог заставить Стива поверить, что отличается от других северян. Как он мог звучать так, словно знал, что тоже не принадлежит этому миру.

Стив вылетел из спальни прежде, чем успел обернуться.

Следующие две недели они с Тони не разговаривали. 

Стив не выходил к завтраку: дожидался, пока Тони уйдёт с кухни, просил у Джарвиса пару тостов и ел в своей комнате. В мастерскую он тоже не спускался; Тони, напротив, проводил там дни напролёт, изредка выбираясь ради своих обязанностей. Иногда его не было целую ночь, но Стива это не беспокоило. В обязанности раба не входило наблюдение за действиями хозяина.

Больнее всего было от мысли, что он поверил — Тони другой. Весь этот флирт, разговоры и смех — Стив правда начал верить, что Тони не такой, как другие северяне. Он думал, что Тони видит в нём больше, чем вещь, больше, чем свою собственность, думал, что…

Но в конце концов, никого не волновали мысли рабов.

Сидя в своей комнате и глядя в окно на мерцающий океан, Стив услышал короткий стук: в дверях стояла Пеппер, скрестив руки на груди.

— Стив, — сказала она. — Надо поговорить. 

— Хорошо, мэм, — кивнул Стив, разворачиваясь и поднимаясь с постели. Пеппер никогда не возражала против этого обращения, никогда не пыталась сделать вид, что она ему ровня, никогда не лгала ему и не пыталась в чём-то убедить.

— О Тони, — мягко продолжила Пеппер, и у Стива сжался желудок.

— Хорошо, — повторил он. 

— Ты видел, чтобы он возвращался вечерами домой? — спросила Пеппер, глядя прямо на него, словно с трудом сдерживала ярость.

— Он возвращается рано утром, мэм, — ответил Стив. — Меня это не касается.

— Да ну? — резко бросила Пеппер. — А ты видел, в каком виде он возвращается?

— Нет, мэм.

— Пьяным в хлам, — без церемоний сказала Пеппер. — Удивительно, что у него получается дойти до дверей, и я молчу уже о заводном шофёре.

— Со всем уважением, мэм, — сухо ответил Стив, — не моё дело, в каком состоянии лорд Старк приходит домой по утрам. Я в этом доме раб.

— Херня всё это, — прошипела Пеппер и шагнула ближе к нему. — Полная херня. Ты это знаешь, Стив, и я это знаю, так что брось уже свои выкрутасы. Тони когда-то сделали очень больно, и с тобой ему стало лучше — но сейчас ему плохо, как никогда. Обещай, что всё исправишь.

Стив ничего не ответил.

Пеппер села напротив него, опустив руки на колени.

— Слушай, — сказала она, — я очень давно знаю Тони. Гораздо дольше тебя. Не знаю, что он такого увидел в тебе на аукционе, или как ты умудрился его изменить, но до тебя Тони напивался вдрызг каждую ночь. Каждую ночь, Стив, на вечеринке или нет, среди людей или в одиночку, и он… Делал глупости. — Её голос дрогнул. — И делает до сих пор, — добавила она очень тихо. — Только не так, как обычно.

— Может, он наконец повзослел, мэм, — предположил Стив, глядя прямо перед собой.

Пеппер вздохнула и опустила плечи; кажется, пламя ярости внутри неё отгорело, оставив печаль.

— Ты же читаешь газеты, да?

— Да, мэм, — кивнул Стив.

— Тогда видел, как они называют Тони. После заключения сделки он “успешный бизнесмен лорд Тони Старк”; после нового открытия он “знаменитый изобретатель лорд Тони Старк”, верно? А если не было ни того, ни другого, то он “миллиардер и бабник лорд Тони Старк”. — Стив медленно кивнул: все эти заголовки он видел. — Так вот, дело в том, — сказала Пеппер, глядя в потолок, — что это неправда. Да, он успешный бизнесмен, и да, он знаменитый изобретатель, но бабник… Как бы это сказать. — Пеппер вздохнула и потёрла висок. — Если Тони кого-то любит, то он действительно любит. И не изменяет. Не разбивает сердца. Он никакой не бабник, а настоящий однолюб — только серийный. И он никого не приводил в особняк с тех пор, как привёл тебя.

Стив молчал.

— Не знаю, что там произошло между вами, но сейчас Тони так плохо, как никогда, и это из-за тебя, — тихо сказала Пеппер. — Тони бывает опрометчивым, эгоистичным, самолюблённым идиотом, но он хороший человек. Просто подумай об этом.

Стив ничего не ответил, и она ушла. 

Стив остался в комнате, мысленно снова и снова возвращаясь к ночи, когда произошёл Бал. Он вспоминал, как Тони держал его за руку, вспоминал тепло его тела и руки в своей ладони, его улыбку, которая отзывалась внутри заветным теплом. Всякий раз до того Стив старался отбросить эти воспоминания, подменить их другими: как безвольно свалился на землю старейшина его деревни; как северяне щупали и облизывали его, Стива, взглядами, пока он голым стоял на помосте. 

Однажды вечером, лёжа в постели, Стив заметил, что нижний ящик стола отчего-то слегка приоткрыт. Он нахмурился, выдвинул его сильнее — и застыл.

С листа бумаги на него смотрел Тони Старк, сжимая кулаки, и футболка плотно обтягивала его взмокшие от пота плечи. Лёгкая улыбка касалась его губ, лукавая, зовущая улыбка. Его глаза говорили: “Иди сюда и достань меня. Если осмелишься.”

Стив осознал, что не может вдохнуть.

Моментом позже он сунул рисунок обратно в ящик и захлопнул его, крепко зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы погасить поселившийся в груди горячий огонь. Он вспомнил беременную девчонку, которая собиралась проглотить яд, вспомнил змеиную ухмылку Коулсона, вспомнил Хаммера и его мерзкий смех. Хаммера, над которым Стив имел физическое и, если верить Тони, интеллектуальное превосходство — и всё же этот человек заслуживал в глазах других тройного уважения, несмотря на нестабильность его изобретения, его заводного человечка, который толком не мог парить, не мог стрелять, и единственной достойной его частью была до крайности знакомая механическая рука.

Умная, ловкая рука.

Заводная рука.

В одно мгновение, не успев даже задуматься Стив оказался на ногах и вылетел из спальни, промчался по коридорам и по лестнице вниз, в мастерскую. Тони вскинулся ему навстречу, и на его лице смешались испуг, волнение, сердечная боль и совсем немного надежды.

— Хаммер украл твою заводную руку, — выпалил Стив.

— Что?..

— Хаммер, — повторил Стив, — украл твою заводную руку. Не её саму, а только конструкцию. Она была приделана к его экспонату на Показе, помнишь, тот металлический солдатик, который не мог парить и стрелять, но умел писать. Благодаря твоей руке. Твоей идее и твоему проекту.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Тони — и резко перевернул стол, сбрасывая кучу документов на пол. — Стив, — позвал он уже с пола, вглядываясь в бумаги и отбрасывая их в сторону, — давай сюда, помоги мне, они должны быть где-то здесь, я просто убью этого ублюдка, если…

— Что мы ищем? — Стив уже был рядом, перебирая разбросанные листы. 

— Чертежи, — отрывисто бросил Тони, — чертежи заводной руки. — Он отшвырнул очередную папку и присел на пятках, глядя на Стива. Тот сглотнул. — Их здесь нет, так ведь? 

Стив смотрел на Тони, и сердце колотилось у него в горле.

— Работникам сюда нельзя, — сказал Тони, — и Хаммера я бы никогда не впустил, боже упаси. Пеппер не стала бы, она Хаммера не выносит, и Роуди тоже терпеть его не может, а Хэппи уже много лет любит Пеппер. Ты рассказал мне о краже, а Хаммер на Показе вёл себя как настоящий ублюдок по отношению к тебе, так что это не ты. И у Хаммера не хватило бы ума перепрограммировать Джарвиса.

— Запуск посредством упоминания имени, — отозвался Джарвис с потолка. — Что-то случилось, сэр?

— Случилось то, что Джастин Хаммер — та ещё сука, и весь мир его ненавидит, — прошипел Тони, вышагивая по мастерской. Стив откинулся на опрокинутый стол — и отстранился от него, закашлявшись в облаке пыли. Все вещи и документы, лежащие на столе, были покрыты толстым слоем пыли: их не трогали уже очень давно, вероятно, с тех пор, как Стив перестал приходить в мастерскую. Очевидно, Тони был занят чем угодно, кроме работы.

— Думай, Тони, думай, — пробормотал Тони, забираясь пальцами в волосы, — какого чёрта случилось с твоими мозгами, воспользуйся ими для дела хоть раз, кто мог быть в мастерской, чьих это…

Он вскинул взгляд, щелкнув пальцами, и замер на месте.

— Кто это был? — вскинулся Стив.

— Один хитрый ублюдок, — обманчиво мягко протянул Тони. — Хаммер же признался. Сам разболтал. Про четырнадцать правительственных заказов. Про свои дела, которые идут отлично. 

Стив, уже уверенный в ответе, мысль о котором отзывалась ледяной тяжестью в желудке, всё же спросил:

— О ком ты?

— Ник Фьюри, — выплюнул Тони — с чем-то, похожим на восхищение. — Чёртов ублюдок.

***

— Итак, — сказал Стив немного позже, сидя за кухонным столом. Они поднялись наверх, чтобы пообедать и всё обсудить; Тони притащил лист бумаги и карандаш и принялся быстро черкать одной рукой, другой придерживая свой сэндвич. Бумагу уже сплошь усеивали крошки и жирные пятна. — Фьюри заполучил твои чертежи и пустил их в дело. — То, что Фьюри, очевидно, использует их для войны, зависло в воздухе оглушительной невысказанной мыслью, но Тони не обратил на это внимания. 

— Так, — подтвердил он с полным ртом, прокручивая карандаш в пальцах. — И нам не доказать этого в суде, даже будь он простым парнем без связей в Министерстве и средствах массовой информации.

— Думаешь, он украл ещё какие-то чертежи? — спросил Стив.

Тони задумался:

— Может, и так, — сказал он. — Наверно. Блядь. Была пара идей, которых я не нашёл среди бумаг на полу: обновления для Джарвиса, одна большая взрывная штуковина, летающий экипаж…

— Тони, — позвал Стив, задавив смешок, — в какой из воображаемых тобой вселенных Фьюри не сможет применить на войне “большую взрывную штуковину”?

Тони уставился на него: его глаза потемнели, и лицо застыло — словно над нам зависла прямая угроза, приморозила его к полу, лишила возможности двигаться. Стив видел такое лицо у мужчин своей деревни, старых солдат, переживших северную кампанию и вздрагивающих от любого громкого звука.

— Извини, — заговорил Стив. — Тони, я ничего такого не имел в виду, прости меня.

— Не-ет, — отозвался Тони. — Нет, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Давно надо было, но что уж там. — Он слабо улыбнулся Стиву — улыбка выглядела блёклой тенью его обычного очарования. Его пальцы, зарывшиеся в волосы, слегка подрагивали. — Как обычно.

— Ты не должен ничего мне…

— Стив, — мягко произнёс Тони, — я люблю тебя, но сейчас тебе лучше заткнуться. 

Стив уставился на него.

Солнечный свет заливал стол между ними. За окном мерцало море — синева, разлившаяся до горизонта. Эта кухня стала для Стива так же близка, как его родная деревня. Он прожил здесь девять месяцев, и Тони любит его.

Тони откинулся назад, старательно глядя в сторону.

— Тони, — позвал Стив дрогнувшим голосом. — Я…

— Нет, — отрезал Тони. — Заткнись и слушай. Я расскажу, откуда у меня заводное сердце.

***

Тони продавал оружие. Хорошее, могущественное оружие. Мощное, современное, какого Министерство Войны не видело прежде. Военные платили ему целое состояние за каждый из предложенных вариантов.

Тони не возражал. Вообще-то, ему даже нравилось: Министерство высылало ему миллионные чеки, и Тони у себя в мастерской с удовольствием часами возился со взрывчаткой. Сделки лучше просто не придумаешь, даже если кучка ненавистников прикладывала все усилия, чтобы окрестить его убийцей невинных. Тони предпочитал не обращать внимания на этих любителей мира; впрочем, ему случалось слышать обвинения и похуже — от тех, кого походя поимел. 

В пустыню он заявился без особых на то причин. Приехал с очередной установкой — продемонстрировать её работу каким-то шишкам. Его личное присутствие даже не требовалось: Тони просто воспользовался шансом выебнуться и покататься по миру за счёт Империи. Все это знали, и никто не возражал.

Он оставил Хэппи дома, и Пеппер тоже — приглядывать за бизнесом. Это должно было стать обычной поездкой — неделя туда, неделя назад, и за это время Тони планировал переспать с половиной сопровождающего отряда. Он, можно сказать, детально спланировал свой отпуск.

Посреди пустыни его экипаж взлетел на воздух.

Может, Тони и был бабником, может, он был и пьяницей, но под всей этой шелухой он оставался умным человеком, обладающим развитым интеллектом. Растирая слезящиеся глаза, кашляя кровью на раскалённый песок, Тони осознал, что, вероятно, остался единственным выжившим — и что взрывы такого масштаба не случаются просто так. О случайности и речи идти не могло. Это была бомба. И последней, уплывающей мыслью перед тем, как Тони потерял сознание, стал ещё один очевидный вывод: бомбы такой мощи и величины производила только “Старк Индастриз”.

Он очнулся через несколько дней в какой-то пещере — с уродливым шрамом поперёк груди.

Вместе с ним был мужчина: смуглый, в круглых очках в проволочной оправе, плотно сидящих на его выдающемся носе. До того, как тот обернулся, Тони успел испугаться, что столкнётся сейчас с чужим языком, языком варваров, но мужчина сказал ему:

— Вы очнулись.

— Я заметил, — прошипел Тони, с трудом садясь и осматриваясь по сторонам. В пещере царила почти полная темнота, и только в углу коптила тусклая лампа. Рядом с ней стоял стол, и свет выхватывал металлический блеск на его поверхности.

— Они скоро явятся, — предупредил незнакомец. — Приношу извинения.

— За что? — поинтересовался Тони. — Откуда у меня шрам? Ранило взрывом? Мы что, в каком-то варварском госпитале?

Незнакомец посмотрел на него с явной печалью, но звучный грохот приближающихся шагов помешал ему ответить. На свет вышел огромный бородатый варвар и проревел:

— Старк!

— Это я, — отреагировал Тони, выпрямляя спину. Ещё пара громадных мужиков появилась следом за первым, и один из их держал в руках что-то вроде детской куклы. Тони сощурился: кукла выглядела нелепо.

Первый из варваров — кажется, их главарь — обратился к Тони с явной насмешкой:

— Добро пожаловать в земли варваров, Старк. Ожидал такого приёма?

— Да, ваше гостеприимство просто восхитительно, обязательно оставлю о вас хороший отзыв, как только домой доберусь, — преувеличенно весело сказал Тони, хлопнув в ладоши, — но где я, вообще говоря? Что случилось? Экипаж взорвался, но…

— Мы его взорвали, — прервал Тони главарь. 

Тони замолчал.

— Заложили там бомбу Старка, — осклабился главарь. — Выменяли её у одного вашего генерала. Просто удивительно, на что северяне готовы пойти ради своих жалких жизней. Будь я немилосердным, сказал бы, что ваши люди не знают, что такое честь.

— Ла-адно, — протянул Тони, — я понял, вы заполучили одну несчастную бомбочку и с ума посходили от счастья. Это нормально, так бывает. Не нужно делать резких движений, или…

— О, эта твоя бомба была далеко не первой, — оборвал его главарь. — И последней она тоже не станет.

Они все уставились на него, и только из-за последствий взрыва и дальнейшей отключки Тони не сразу сообразил, в чём дело.

— Нет, — резко выдохнул он. — Я не буду строить для вас оружие. Ни за что. Этого не будет.

Главарь усмехнулся и протянул руку; варвар, держащий куклу, вложил её в огромную ладонь. Тони нахмурился и собирался заговорить — вот только в следующее мгновение его тело накрыла всепоглощающая агония.

Она заставила Тони орать от боли — словно его кости медленно дробили в гигантских тисках. В этой оглушающей, дикой агонии он должен был разлететься в куски, рассыпаться пылью, и всё, что он мог, это мечтать о смерти, об освобождении, о чём угодно, чтобы пытка прекратилась, и боль…

Боль исчезла. 

— Когда-нибудь слышал о вуду? — услышал Тони голос главаря — сквозь туман в голове. Кто-то тихо застонал — кажется, он сам. — Мастера вуду говорят, что одна часть тела может контролировать всё остальное, — продолжил главарь. — Мы поставили маленький эксперимент. Пробовали волосы, ногти — без толку. С кровью получилось получше, но эффект не продлился долго. Пришлось искать что-то более… Продолжительное. Более важное. — Он негромко хмыкнул, и Тони закрыл глаза. — Не думал, откуда у тебя этот чудный шрам? Ты не умрёшь, — заверил он, — будь уверен. Твоё сердце выдержит испытание. Но пока оно бьётся в твоей груди — оно бьётся и в этой кукле. И пока оно бьётся — ты в нашей власти. А теперь хорошенько подумай о том, что ответишь нам в следующий раз.

Их шаги загрохотали прочь по тоннелю.

Чужие руки помогли Тони сесть, сжали его запястье, отсчитывая пульс. Тони слепо моргнул. Длинноносый незнакомец присел перед ним, глядя с печальным сочувствием.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он.

— Это не твоя вина, — хрипло ответил Тони. — Как твоё имя?

— Инсен, — отозвался тот. — Вы убили мою семью. 

— Что?.. — беспомощно выдохнул Тони.

— Северяне пришли в мою деревню. Застрелили мою жену, закололи малышку в её колыбельке и младшего сына, пытавшегося сбежать, — просто сказал Инсен. — Заложили бомбу в моём доме и велили старшему сыну оставаться внутри, угрожая застрелить мою старшую дочь. У них были ружья и бомбы Старка. Мой сын остался в доме. Я убежал, и меня отпустили. Через два дня странствий в пустыне меня поймали и заключили здесь. — Он заметил выражение лица Тони и вздохнул. — Старк, я ни в чём вас не обвиняю. Я только хочу объяснить, почему помогаю вам.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — слабо спросил Тони. Инсен приложил ему к губам кружку с водой и изогнул бровь.

— Потому что я хороший человек, — сказал он. — Потому что мои боги проповедуют прощение вместо ненависти, как ваши. Потому что ты такой же человек, как и я, и твоя жизнь стоит столько же, как моя, даже после твоих деяний. Нет никаких варваров, Старк. Только те, кто убивает, ранит и разрушает — и те, кто этого не делает.

После долгого молчания Тони тихо проронил:

— Я не буду делать для них оружие.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Инсен. — Я помолюсь за вас после вашей смерти.

— Я не собираюсь подыхать, — отрезал Тони.

Инсен нахмурился, уставившись на него:

— Невозможно.

Тони улыбнулся ему — впервые за этот день, натянуто, устало улыбнулся. 

— Ебал я это невозможное, — сказал он. — Буду делать то, что хочу. Я Тони Старк, мать вашу. 

Сборку он начал на следующий день.

Материалов было немного. Пещера совсем не походила на его домашнюю мастерскую: практически, здесь Тони приходилось возиться с мусором в глухой темноте. Но Тони хватало и этого: для его целей не требовалось присутствия Джарвиса, кузницы и прочего сложного инвентаря. Работа была тонкой. Инсен помогал, насколько умел; ему было не сравниться с Тони по мастерству — но с Тони никому было не сравниться, а Инсен всё-таки очень здорово обращался с заводными механизмами. Они работали целый день, а ночами, замерзая на ледяном полу, тесно прижимались друг к другу и заглушали страх бодрыми байками.

Главарь иногда возвращался, чтобы проверить, как идёт дела. В механике он ни черта не понимал, и сперва бесконечно ярился: его злость заставила Тони пройти через тысячу мучительных смертей, обеспеченных ему куклой вуду и богатой фантазией его мучителя. В конце концов, Инсен убедил всех, что Тони занимается делом, что странное заводное устройство на столе — заготовка для бомбы, а сам Тони сломался, не выдержав боли, и больше никогда не поднимет головы. И они выиграли немного времени.

Тони был обязан Инсену жизнью — и прекрасно об этом знал. А ещё он знал, что должен этому парню за многие другие жизни: за его жену и сыновей, его дочерей и деревню, где пали все его люди. Убитые оружием Тони. Он сам чуть не стал его жертвой.

Тони начал работать и по ночам, склонившись над столом в неверном свете газовой лампы. Иногда он задерживался на ногах до самого рассвета, работал без понятия о прошедшем времени, не замечая утекающих минут. Пахал без еды и без сна — до трясущихся рук и поплывшего зрения. Работал — и временами слышал, как колотится в груди сердце, и ненавидел его, и боялся, как никогда в жизни.

Его пальцы однажды дрогнули на инструментах, и Тони позволил себе задуматься — что будет, если не получится? Что тогда? Придётся сдаться и делать оружие? Прогнуться, как хотят эти люди?

Среди инструментов был крохотный острый ножик. Тони проверил его на подушечке пальца, и на коже мгновенно вспухла алая царапина, наполнилась кровью. Тони дёрнул углом губ и мысленно провёл лезвием по венам на запястье, и вернулся к работе, и перестал думать.

И сумел закончить. 

Устройство лежало на столе, поблёскивая в тусклом свете. Тони смотрел на него в упор.

— Уверены, что заработает? — спросил Инсен.

— Вообще нет, — хмыкнул Тони. — А ты уверен, что они не вернутся до завтра?

— Абсолютно, — кивнул Инсен. Они обменялись взглядами. — Это убьёт вас.

— Лучше так, чем второй вариант, — криво улыбнулся Тони.

Инсен вздохнул и медленно кивнул. Тони прошёл к жёсткой лежанке, заменявшей ему кровать, стянул грязную футболку и лёг на спину.

— Давай, док, — позвал он, изображая непринуждённость. — Порази меня.

Инсен взял с рабочего стола бутылку и тряпку, щедро смочил её жидкостью. 

— Я помолюсь за вас, Старк, — сказал он, подходя ближе.

Тони собирался ответить ему, но не смог ничего придумать. Может, так и должно было быть, потому что Инсен прижал тряпку к его лицу, и мир вокруг стремительно закружился и вырубился.

***

 

Тони очнулся.

Рядом с ним сидел Инсен, явно объятый страхом; увидев, что Тони пришёл в себя, тот вздохнул свободнее.

— Как самочувствие? — спросил он.

Тони сел, ощупывая грудь: под пальцами была гладкая прохлада металла. Он положил ладонь пониже ключиц: из-под кожи там выпирал круглый и твёрдый корпус его устройства. 

— Легче, — поморщился Тони. Он сказал правду: в груди ощущалась пустота, что-то отсутствовало, неясное, но очень важное. — Я в порядке. Пальцы двигаются. Могу дышать. Голова не кружится, сознание не ускользает. 

— Это чудо, — шёпотом выдохнул Инсен. 

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы заикнуться о своём гении и глупости суеверий, но закрыл его. Инсен был бледен, как молоко, а на грани слышимости Тони сумел услышать что-то очень тихое, почти неразличимое. Тиканье. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Чудо. 

В тишине они сидели ещё очень долго: Тони прижал колени к груди и обнимал их руками. Металлический холод своего нового сердца он чувствовал даже сквозь ткань штанов. 

— Твоё живое сердце я зарыл под кроватью. Маячок в новом устройстве должен работать, — нарушил тишину Инсен. — Северяне придут через день или два.

— Ага, — кивнул Тони. — Придут. Явятся сюда и прикончат этих уродов, размажут их и заберут меня домой. — Стоило произнести это, и Тони ощутил прилив горячего тепла: домой, к Роуди и Хэппи, туда, где на него снова будет злиться Пеппер, в объятия привычного хаоса мастерской и сарказма Джарвиса с высокого потолка. Домой. Он бы отдал сейчас что угодно, чтобы попасть домой. — Инсен, — позвал он, поддавшись внезапному импульсу, — идём со мной.

Инсен развернулся к нему:

— В Империю, — сказал он, даже не потрудившись сделать это вопросом. 

— Да. В Империю. Солдаты в любом случае тебя заберут, подвергнут допросу, чтобы выяснить личности наших недальновидных друзей. Как закончишь с этим, можешь пойти со мной...

— Как раб, — закончил за него Инсен.

— Как… — Начал Тони и осознал, что не может продолжить. — Как друг, — выкрутился он. — Как друг.

— Думаешь, это понравится солдатам Империи? — мягко осведомился Инсен. Теперь он полностью обернулся, опираясь на рабочий стол. — Варвар среди северян? Вы же знаете — только в качестве раба-варвара я могу пойти с вами, Старк.

Тони долго не мог придумать ему ответа. Единственным, что пришло в голову, стало слабое:

— Но другого выбора у тебя нет. — Инсен взглянул на него в упор, и Тони отвёл глаза. — Я не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало.

— Выбор есть всегда, — просто ответил Инсен.

Тони нахмурился — и его отвлёк грохот из коридора. Грохот ботинок. Шаги. Главарь, который должен был заявиться только наутро.

Инсен сдвинулся с места, схватил забытую футболку и швырнул Тони — но прежде, чем Тони успел её натянуть, главарь уже был в пещере. Взглядом он впился в Тони, и может он и был жестоким, может, был и безумцем, но однозначно не был дураком. В одно мгновение он в ярости взвыл и выхватил из ботинка нож — Тони в то же мгновение вспомнил истории о варварах и их топорах — и ринулся на Тони.

Инсен бросился ему навстречу, схватил за руку, толкая назад. Тощий, невзрачный перед огромной тушей, он всё же сумел выиграть для Тони время, чтобы вскочить и рвануть к выходу.

— Инсен, давай за мной, — заорал Тони, махая рукой. У Инсена потемнело от усилий лицо: главарь был сильнее, и ему оставалось совсем немного, Тони это прекрасно видел. Инсен поднял глаза и медленно покачал головой. — Инсен! — закричал Тони, срывая голос, и услышал последнее:

— Выход… Есть… Всегда, — прежде чем главарь ударил Инсена ножом в грудь. Тот отшатнулся, бессмысленно глядя на рукоять. 

Главарь развернулся к Тони, оскалив зубы, потянулся к ремню за другим оружием — и бессильно рявкнул, когда Инсен вогнал ему в спину его же собственный нож. 

Тони тоже не был дураком. Он развернулся и рванул прочь по тоннелю — так быстро, как только мог.

Никто его не преследовал.

Целый день после этого Тони бродил по пустыне без воды и еды; в конце концов, его сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы сесть посреди бескрайних песков и беспомощно ждать спасения. Он думал о том, собирался ли Инсен проделать такой трюк с самого начала: его смерть, подарившая Тони шанс на спасение, была, очевидно, тем самым выходом, о котором Инсен говорил. Тони успел понять его: даже погружённый в полнейшее отчаяние, Инсен не поехал бы в Империю. Может, он бы бежал и шёл бы через пустыню, медленно умирая от голода, жажды и одиночества? Может, он присоединился бы к бандитам и пал от рук северян? Или прихватил бы с собой в путешествие на Север тот маленький ножик, что Тони присмотрел для себя?

Теперь Тони должен был ему дважды, и возможности расплатиться Инсен его лишил. 

Солдаты Империи пришли за ним через день.

Тони смотрел, как в облаке пыли к нему приближаются лошади, и слушал. Слушал своё заводное сердце, которое тикало всё громче и громче. Думал о родных Инсена, погибших от оружия Старка. Думал о самом Инсене, который предпочёл смерть кандалам. И думал о том, что заслуживает того, что произошло, слушая грохот копыт и беспрестанный, бесконечный стук, поселившийся прямо в голове. 

***  
Тони замолчал.

Стив потянулся к нему, пытаясь накрыть его пальцы своими, но Тони ускользнул от его руки. 

— Тони, — позвал Стив, но Тони продолжил ровно, без всяких эмоций:

— И когда я увидел тебя на аукционе, когда посмотрел тебе в глаза — я увидел Инсена, вспомнил, что он для меня сделал. Я не мог позволить этому ублюдку Фьюри забрать тебя бог знает для чего. Просто не мог. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать. — Он поднял глаза — тёмные, больные. — И поэтому я не должен был тебя целовать. Я забрал твою деревню. Твоих людей и твою свободу. Ты должен сам решить, кого целовать, к кому прикасаться, кого хотеть, кого… Кого любить. Я не могу отобрать это у тебя, — Тони отвёл глаза. — Я и так достаточно натворил.

Стив встал и обошёл стол. Он взял Тони за руки и поднял его на ноги. Тони упрямо смотрел в сторону, так что Стив взял его за подбородок и мягко повернул к себе. Тони медленно и неохотно встретился с ним взглядом.

— Эй, — улыбнулся Стив. — Я хочу тебя.

— Но ты не можешь меня хотеть, — выдохнул Тони, и его голос дрогнул. — После того, что я наделал… Не можешь.

— Эй, — снова позвал его Стив, так нежно, что защемило сердце, — я люблю тебя.

И склонился, чтобы поцеловать Тони, и тот сдавленно всхлипнул — и поддался ему, прижался ближе, затягивая мягкий, медленный, очень нежный поцелуй с горьким привкусом печали.

Стив отстранился первым, но Тони из рук не выпустил.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь быть с рабом. Думал, ты видишь во мне только вещь или забавную зверюшку, как Хаммер и Фьюри.

Тони уставился на него с возмущением:

— В тебе? Стив, всем этим людям срочно нужны новые мозги. Ты больше человек, чем все эти уроды, даже больше, чем Джарвис, и тем более больше, чем…

В этот раз поцелуем Стив намеренно закрыл Тони рот. Тони застонал ему в губы и обнял за шею, словно они опять танцевали; солнечный свет лился сквозь стекло Стиву в спину приятным теплом, и на кухне пахло мылом, жареным сыром и чем-то ещё, родным и знакомым, отчего казалось, что всё удивительно правильно. Стив довольно заворчал Тони в рот, и Тони медленно, нерешительно ответил тем же. 

Оторвавшись друг от друга, они встретились взглядами, и Тони неожиданно улыбнулся:

— Да? — и это было вопросом.

— Да, — торжественно ответил Стив, не зная, на что соглашается, но понимая, что отвечает верно.

Последующее смешалось в голове ломаным рядом картинок, звуков и запахов. Стив помнил, как вжал Тони в стену в его спальне, помнил тепло его кожи, колючий жар от щетины. Он помнил бесконечный простор постели, мягче всего на свете, помнил гладкие простыни — и как Тони задыхался под жадной лаской. Стив помнил каждый неровный вздох, каждый неверный стон, каждый дюйм смуглой кожи, помнил, как выглядел Тони, разложенный на тёмных простынях — с раздвинутыми ногами, судорожно дышащий раскрытым зацелованным ртом, готовый принять Стива внутрь себя.

Стив помнил холод гладкого корпуса заводного сердца и расползающиеся от него тёмные нити шрамов. Помнил, что эти шрамы были грубыми и жёсткими под губами, а Тони давился стонами и снова и снова звал его по имени. Стив помнил скользкую влагу на пальцах, и распахнутые глаза Тони, и как от него полыхало желанием, и как Тони уронил голову на влажные простыни, едва дыша, когда Стив втолкнулся в него.

Он не помнил того, как кончил. В памяти остался только Тони — и стоны, которыми он исходил, сладкие, отчаянные, и как после всего Тони обвился вокруг и прижался щекой к ключицам. Стив обнял его за пояс, упёрся подбородком в макушку и держал Тони в объятиях, пока его дыхание не успокоилось. 

Когда Стив проснулся, Тони рядом не было. 

Стив сел на постели, обернувшись тёмной простынёй. Разыскивая штаны по всей комнате, он вспоминал ловкие руки на поясе, рассправившиеся с застёжкой, вспоминал торопливые поцелуи. На рубашке не хватало пуговицы, но Стив не обратил на это внимания; один из рукавов задел его браслет — Стив помедлил мгновение, растрепал себе волосы и отвёл глаза.

Сумеречные тени завладели длинными коридорами и стекали по лестнице к мастерской. Стив проспал весь день и вовсе не удивился, увидев под дверью свет. Тони любил работать по вечерам, говорил, что лучше этого времени нет: достаточно поздно, чтобы начать выпивать, но достаточно рано, чтобы ещё не успеть опьянеть.

Дверь оказалась открыта, и Стив распахнул её.

— Тони, — позвал он, — ты…

Тони не было в мастерской.

Однако в комнате горел свет, и с некоторых инструментов исчезла пыль. Тони работал. Стив провёл пальцем линию по столу и ощутил волну неясного необъяснимого тепла, словно глотнул горячего бульона в холодный день.

Что-то было не так. На одном из столов лежала записка — один из тех красных с золотом стикеров, которые Тони обожал, а Пеппер мечтала сжечь до последней бумажки. Стив подцепил записку; большими квадратными буквами на ней значилось: “Уехал в город. Задержусь на пару дней.”

На пару дней? Какого чёрта? Стив не мог понять. Что за дела вдруг возникли у Тони в городе, и почему он не мог сказать об этом лично?

— Тони, — раздался голос с лестницы, — у меня накопилась целая груда бумаг на подпись, и тебя ждёт встреча, которую я не могу отменить. Вылезай из своей норы, ради бога, или я сама тебя вытащу.

— Мэм? — отозвался Стив. — Мисс Поттс?

Каблуки застучали быстрее, и Пеппер вошла в мастерскую, обвела её взглядом и вздёрнула тонкие брови вверх:

— И где носит Тони?

— Он оставил записку, мэм, — отчитался Стив. — Написал, что уехал в город. На пару дней.

— В город? — прошипела Пеппер. — На пару дней? Кем он себя возомнил? Императором? Нельзя просто так взять и уехать без предупреждения. — Она вдруг оборвала себя и оглянулась на Стива, сверля его взглядом. — Стив, ты мне нравишься, но если ты ему что-то сделал...

— Ничего, — помотал головой Стив, пока она не продолжила, — я… Мы с Тони, мы больше… Мы… — В лицо отчётливо плеснула краска стыда.

Пеппер изогнула бровь:

— Ладно, — коротко сказала она. — Тогда я поговорю с Тони, когда он вернётся.

Стив понимал, что она злится не на него, но всё равно повёл плечами, изгоняя дрожь. Пеппер ушла, а Стив остался в стойком замешательстве.

Почему Тони уехал в такой спешке? Что могло заставить его бросить Стива на следующее же утро после того, как они, наконец, нашли общий язык? Стив оглядел мастерскую — пыльные инструменты, бумаги, исписанные мелким беспорядочным почерком Тони, солнечный свет, исчезающий в окнах — и развернулся, поднялся по лестнице, не в силах справиться с неподъёмно тяжёлым сомнением. Что-то было не так. Он это чувствовал.

К тому времени, как Стив снова лёг, солнце окончательно село, и небо за окнами мерцало многочисленными звёздами. Беспокойство не стало меньше, наоборот, оно разрослось и заполнило его изнутри; Стив долго лежал в постели без сна, прежде чем забылся тревожной дрёмой.

И проснулся посреди ночи — с колотящимся сердцем. 

Пыльные инструменты. Солнечный свет. Бумаги Тони.

Его мелкий беспорядочный почерк. 

И записка. Большие квадратные буквы.

Кто-то написал её. Вовсе не Тони.

Стив вскочил на ноги и спустился в мастерскую, которую не потрудился закрыть за собой, включил свет и схватил со стола листок.

Этот почерк. Стив уже видел его раньше. Воспоминание ускользало, и Стив сжал зубы, стараясь поймать момент…

И вспомнил. Тёплая ночь, мягкие звуки пианино. Ладонь Тони в его ладони — и механический человечек, выводящие на бумаге слова украденной у Тони заводной рукой. 

— Джарвис, — позвал Стив, — Тони забрал экипаж?

— Экипаж находится в саду, — доложил Джарвис.

Кто-то сглупил. Очень сглупил или очень торопился — и даже не потрудился замести следы, чтобы похищение выглядело обычным отъездом. Значит, похитителя не слишком волновало, как скоро в особняке обнаружат отсутствие хозяина.

Для Тони это не значило ничего хорошего.

— Ты знаешь, как активировать экипаж? — спросил Стив, нарочно поднимаясь по лестнице медленно.

— Коды активации сохранены в моей памяти, — подтвердил Джарвис. — Куда вы хотите направиться?

— Туда, где работает Джастин Хаммер.

— Экипаж доставит вас к месту назначения, — сказал Джарвис и отключился, уйдя в спящий режим. Стив этого даже не заметил. Всю дорогу дорогу до экипажа он прошёл, будто в тумане; двери закрылись за ним, закрутились колёса, и заводной механизм повёз его к Тони.

В дороге Стив ощутимо потерялся во времени, провалился в полные горечи и тревоги мысли, что у Тони могло не быть этого времени, что он ждал, пока Стив появится, пока он придёт и спасёт его, но…

Двери открылись, и Стив вылез наружу. 

Мастерская Хаммера была нарочито вычурной, явно дорогой постройкой, слепленной из мраморных арок и столбов, мерцающих в лунном свете. Дверь была закрыта.

Стив постучал.

Ему открыл косоглазый сторож, уставился на него в упор:

— Вы записаны на приём к мистеру Хаммеру?

Стив ударил его в челюсть, и любитель глупых вопросов рухнул, как подкошенный. Тогда Стив переступил через его бессознательное тело и прошёл внутрь: здесь всё было белым, от пола до потолка. Захотелось разбить что-нибудь, расколотить вдребезги, испачкать эту белизну, и Стив пошёл быстрее.

В конце коридора оказалась дверь с приколотой запиской: “Не входить!”, и Стив открыл её.

Внутри оказался странный механизм: огромная металлическая конструкция гремела колёсами, шестернями и поршнями, и всё вокруг заполнял шум разогретого пара, громкое тиканье и скрежет. Должно быть, стены в этом зале не пропускали звук. От дыма, клубами вздымающегося к потолку, у Стива защипало в глазах и запершило в горле, он потерялся в пространстве и закашлялся — каждый новый вдох был хуже предыдущего.

— Тони, — задыхаясь, выдохнул он. — Тони?

Ответом было молчание, а потом кто-то в дыму бросил короткое:

— Блядь, — и бросился прочь, только хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь.

И другой голос — слабый, неверящий — переспросил:

— Стив?..

— Тони! — крикнул Стив, давясь горьким дымом, и пошёл на голос. Потребовалась всего пара шагов, чтобы разглядеть тёмный силуэт, и ещё несколько, чтобы увидеть Тони, привязанного к стулу и поникшего головой.

Стив бросился к нему, дёрнул верёвки, отвязывая Тони, поцеловал его, помогая подняться со стула.

— Давай, — шептал он, — надо выбираться отсю…

— Нет, — оборвал его Тони.

— Почему? — замер Стив.

— Это бомба, — задыхаясь, выпалил Тони. — Через час всё здесь взлетит на воздух.

— Объясни, — потребовал Стив.

— Я спустился в мастерскую, — Тони подчинился, опираясь на его руку. — Там был Хаммер и его прихвостень. Вырубил меня. А очнулся я уже здесь. Хаммер сказал, что собирает здесь оружие. Для войны. Приказал закончить работу, пыжился, что справился бы сам, но будет гораздо веселее, если это сделаю я, чёртов бесталанный ублюдок…

— Дальше, — подтолкнул его Стив.

— Применение такого оружия незаконно, — сказал Тони. — Против правил, даже на войне. Им всё равно пользуются, но исподтишка, делая вид, что его нет вовсе. В любом случае, я сказал ему “нет”. — Стив сжал руку Тони, ощутив его дрожь. — Когда его громилы закончили меня избивать, Хаммер дал мне доступ к машине. Я хотел её обезвредить, но не хватило ма… Не хватило времени. Превратил её в бомбу. Подумал, что заберу Хаммера с собой, придурок не в состоянии отличить действующую бомбу от неактивной.

— Тони, — начал Стив, но Тони покачал головой и вывернулся из его рук.

— Это незаконно, — настойчиво повторил он. — Иди за Хаммером, ублюдок получит сполна, что ему причитается. Я с Фьюри не слезу, пока своего не добьюсь. Найди мудака.

— А как же бомба? — Стив повысил голос, но Тони толкнул его в сторону дверей.

— Я справлюсь, — выпалил он. — Иди и найди Хаммера.

Стив помедлил мгновение, но всё же послушался — развернулся и пошёл сквозь облака дыма и пара туда, где слышал убегающие шаги. Пошарив руками по стене, Стив нашёл ручку и вылетел в коридор, жадно дыша чистым воздухом, пролетел через ещё одну дверь и замер на месте.

Дорогу ему заслоняли двое громил вдвое крупнее него самого; уродливые и туповатые лицом, они ждали, сжимая огромные кулаки. За спиной у них стоял Джастин Хаммер.

Стив ощутил волну благодарности к Тони за время. посвящённое тренировкам, и расслабился, вскинув кулаки. Один из громил бросился на него, но Стив не двинулся с места, а в нужный момент жёстко впечатал ему кулак прямиком в живот. Верзила подавился воздухом, но второй успел зайти сзади, и только скорость реакции спасла Стива от смертельного захвата. Громила попытался пнуть его, и Стив ухватил его за ногу, дёрнул изо всех сил — его противник грохнулся на каменный пол и не пытался больше подняться.

Остался только один; кривясь от ярости, громила полез за пояс и вытащил нож. Стив застыл, не спуская с него взгляда. Нож. Конец всем надеждам.

Громила взмахнул лезвием, схватив Стива за руку, и его полоснуло горячей болью, кровь потекла к локтю, пропитывая рубашку. Стив уклонился от следующего удара и попытался снова ударить противника в живот, но не успел — громила схватил его за плечо и с силой ударил по голове рукоятью ножа.

Стив едва не отключился. Мир закрутился вокруг него, дрожа и расплываясь, начал темнеть, тесно перехватило горло, и…

“Тони,” — сказал голос в голове, и Стив вновь оказался в движении: схватил громилу за запястье и выкрутил ему руку, выбивая нож, пнул тяжёлым ботинком в живот, впечатал кулак в солнечное сплетение. Противник свалился на землю, и мир вокруг Стива пошатнулся, но устоял.

Устоял на месте.

Между Стивом и Хаммером больше не было препятствий. Джастин в ужасе вжался в стену и силился улыбнуться, пока Стив подходил к нему:

— Ладно тебе, — мямлил он, — без обид, ну? Ничего личного, просто бизнес, так уж он работает, иногда приходится быть беспоща…

Стив взял его за глотку. Мир ещё кружился вокруг него, расплывался мутными пятнами, отдавался в ушах неясными звуками. Стив видел только Хаммера — того, кто похитил Тони, украл его чертежи, того, кто…

— Ты убил моих родных, — прорычал Стив и сжал пальцы.

— Это Старк! — прохрипел Хаммер, закивал отчаянно самому себе. — Стак, это он делает оружие, я сам пользуюсь его чертежами, и без него не было бы этой штуки в соседней комнате! Серьёзно, иди, спроси его сам, он тебе разрешает такое? Некоторые запрещают своим варварам открывать рот, но вы обычно и так не отлича… 

Стив стиснул пальцы сильнее.

— Нет. Плевать, если Тони занимался оружием. Не он сравнял мою деревню с землёй. Это сделал ты. Когда назвал меня варваром. Когда спросил, принёс ли я свой топор. Когда развернул свежую газету, прочёл, что мы умираем там, в пустыне, и понял, что можешь сделать на этом деньги. Когда решил, что ради выгоды можешь пойти на убийство. — Стив разжал руку, и Хаммер сполз по стене, давясь кашлем. — Поэтому я тебя не убью.

Хаммер вскинул голову, и Стив ударил его в лицо, обрушивая на землю.

— Нет никаких варваров, — сказал Стив бесчувственному телу. — Только те, кто убивает, громит и причиняет боль — и те, кто нет.

Было непросто вернуться в зал, где Хаммер установил бомбу. Дверь была открыта, и наружу валил дым и пар, забивая горло и заставляя задыхаться и кашлять. В глазах у Стива мешалось, и он чудом ещё стоял на ногах. 

Ввалившись в зал, Стив позвал Тони, пытаясь разглядеть его в дыму, и не получил ответа. Продвигаясь дальше, он понял, что фоновый шум этой комнаты изменился: на смену жуткому болезненному скрежету пришло что-то другое. Тише. Ровнее. Стив сделал ещё пару шагов, чувствуя, как накатывает преждевременная слепая надежда, и увидел Тони — на полу, без движения.

Он лежал, широко распахнув глаза, бледный как полотно, и держался одной рукой за сердце, бессильно скребя пальцами пол. Стив склонился над ним, отвёл ослабевшую руку и увидел дыру у Тони в груди.

От увиденного у него подогнулись колени; Стив рухнул на землю рядом с Тони, упёрся ладонями, силясь вдохнуть. Его пальцы сомкнулись на круглой оболочке заводного сердца Тони, и Стив знал, что увидит внутри, прежде чем заглянул туда: вырванные шестерёнки, поломанный механизм, и Тони сказал тогда: “Мне не хватило ма...” — и замолчал, и продолжил: “Времени.”

— Времени тебе вполне хватало, — прошептал Стив бесчувственному телу. — Нужны были только материалы. Немного больше запчастей, чтобы закончить работу, Тони, ты идиот, — и мир, раскачивающийся вокруг, размылся слезами, вскипевшими в глазах. — Тони, — прошептал Стив — и вдруг понял.

Он осторожно развернул оболочку в пальцах, разглядывая её. Предательская слабость распространялась от ног по всему телу, и понадобились все силы, чтобы оставаться в сознании, чтобы продолжать думать. И на другой стороне оболочки Стив нашёл переключатель. Устройство наведения, которое спасло Тони в пустыне. Он не озаботился тем, чтобы его вытащить, и Стив нажал крохотную кнопку, потратив на это последние силы.

Раздался короткий сигнал, и за ним последовал мягкий и долгий звук. Звук, идущий с его запястья. Стив повернул руку, слишком ослабев, чтобы справиться с недоумением, и увидел, как тускло мерцают буквы “Т.С.” на его наручнике. Тем ярче, чем ближе он склонялся к Тони. 

Опутанный слабостью, Стив подумал: “Мой господин”.

“Мой Тони.”

И мир вокруг него сжался и растворился, унося в темноту все мысли до единой.

***  
— Падение Джастина Хаммера: разоблачение злодейского плана, — сухо прочёл голос прямо над ухом Стива. — Ранее этим утром раб знаменитого инженера лорда Энтони Старка пресёк крамольные планы известного изобретателя лорда Джастина Хаммера. Хаммер, похитивший лорда Старка, создал машину, которая, по заверениям наших инженеров, была способна поднять на воздух весь город. Раб, Стивен Роджерс, бежал из поместья, чтобы разыскать пропавшего Старка и помешать планам Хаммера. Прорвавшись сквозь охрану, Роджерс вырубил Хаммера и его телохранителей, в то время как спасённый Старк использовал собственное заводное сердце, чтобы остановить подлую машину. — Голос оборвал сам себя. — Подлую. Они каждый день изобретают новый эпитет.

Кто-то тяжело вздохнул. Стив приоткрыл глаза. На потолке над ним слегка облупилась белая краска, и откуда-то справа на постель падал солнечный свет. 

— К счастью, — так же сухо продолжил голос, — около двух часов ночи Роджерс активировал устройство наведения, и через несколько минут на место преступления прибыла полиция. Ударная группа обнаружила нелегально созданную машину, а так же Хаммера, Старка и Роджерса в бессознательном состоянии. Хаммер был немедленно взят под стражу. Старка и Роджерса тем временем доставили в госпиталь, где состояние Старка удалось стабилизировать около трёх тридцати. Его и Роджерса ожидает полное восстановление. — Зашелестела бумага, и Стив повернул голову на звук. — О, гляди-ка. “Мэтс” выиграли.

Стив медленно моргнул. Фьюри поднял взгляд от газеты, тяжело вздохнул и свернул её, убрав на соседний столик.

— Знаешь, Роджерс, — сказал он, — из-за тебя я оказался не в лучшем положении. Одним этим утром мне пришлось послать троих репортёров из трёх разных газет. И насладиться дивным обществом секретарши твоего господина, которая полчаса на меня орала, прежде чем предъявить иск за всё хорошее. А ещё через, — он сверился с часами, — десять минут мне предстоит объяснять своре чиновников, как вышло так, что я позволил подобному случиться.

— Тони в порядке? — хрипло спросил Стив.

— В порядке, — хмыкнул Фьюри. — Ты спас ему жизнь, и всё такое. — Он откинулся на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках, и потёр здоровый глаз. — Газеты пишут, что ты герой. Народ почитает тебя как божество. Правительство считает тебя опасным — и меня отправили с тобой поговорить.

— А ты сам как думаешь?

Фьюри качнулся на стуле назад.

— Думаю, ты достоин награды, — ответил он. — Большой награды. Вероятно, можешь просить, что хочешь.

Он смотрел на Стива, не отводя глаза, тёмного и серьёзного, и Стив понял, в чём дело, за одно краткое биение сердца.

— Ты от меня откупаешься, — медленно произнёс он. — Хочешь, чтобы я молчал о том, что машину Хаммер строил по твоему приказу.

— На твоём месте я бы такую возможность не упустил, — надавил Фьюри. — Правительство на многое готово пойти. Деньги. Собственность. Можешь даже поехать домой.

Он позволил этим словам повиснуть в воздухе, словно они проскользнули случайно.

Стив застыл. Ему предлагали свободу.

Поехать домой. Найти себе деревню и поселиться там, снова ощутить песок под своими ногами. Вытребовать побольше денег, разыскать Баки и Пегги и выкупить их, взять с собой. Ходить под небом без рабского наручника, охотиться с мужчинами пустыни, улыбаться женщинам, быть со своим народом. 

Покинуть Тони.

Пришлось зажмуриться, прячась от этой мысли — от неё одной защипало в глазах.

— Не отсылайте домой меня, — сказал он. — Отправьте своих людей.

— Что? — немедленно отреагировал Фьюри.

— Кончайте с войной, — пояснил Стив. — Скажите солдатам вернуться в город. Перестаньте крушить всё на своём пути. Остановите убийства. Не берите рабов. Опустите оружие и позвольте вашим людям вернуться домой к их жёнам и детям. Империи достаточно территорий. Больше нет нужды расширять границы.

— Ты просишь о большом одолжении, Роджерс, — негромко проронил Фьюри.

— Я прошу о человечности, — тихо ответил Стив.

Фьюри смотрел на него так долго, что Стив разглядел было искру понимания в этом взгляде. 

— Я не смогу взять и остановить войну.

— Такое не может произойти мгновенно, — кивнул Стив. — Я прошу о начале. Перестать убивать. Вернуться домой. 

Фьюри поднялся на ноги:

— Ты такой же наглый засранец, как и твой господин.

— Да, — улыбнулся Стив. — Так и есть.

— И мне это нравится, — бросил Фьюри, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Стив закрыл глаза, борясь с нервным смехом. Ему только и оставалось, что смеяться или плакать от облегчения.

Его отправили домой через день, а Тони — неделю спустя. Пеппер вилась вокруг них обоих без остановки, практически вынудила Тони ещё три дня оставаться в постели — строго приказав Джарвису за ним следить. А Стиву она велела сидеть у себя, не принимая возражений, и он послушался, ушёл с головой в рисование.

Наступало лето. Дни становились дольше, светлее, прояснялось вечно дождливое небо. Солнце поднималось достаточно рано, чтобы успеть превратить утреннюю росу в переливчатый всплеск отражений и радуг. В мире становилось теплее, и в небе отчётливо проступала летняя пронзительная синева.

Тони появился однажды в дверях у Стива, засунув руки в карманы.

— Привет, — просто сказал ему Стив, подняв голову.

— Привет, — кивнул Тони. — Не хочешь прогуляться по пляжу?

До этого Стив бывал у океана только раз или два. Оказалось, что пляж здесь вовсе не песчаный, а галечный — гладкие, блестящие камешки до самого края воды. Ходить по ним было странно и скользко.

— Фьюри предлагал тебе свободу, — наконец, заговорил Тони, и Стив бросил на него краткий взгляд.

— Да. Предлагал.

— Я отпущу тебя, если хочешь, — осторожно продолжил Тони. — Тебе не обязательно оставаться со мной. Свобода — меньшее, чем я могу тебе отплатить.

Стив смотрел, как солнце бросает блики на воду, и чувствовал, что отпускает. Что разжимаются когти безнадёжного отчаяния, засевшего в груди и так долго мучавшего его. Море сияло на солнце, мир полнился ослепительным светом, и воздух был полон свежести и мягкого тепла. 

— Мы поженимся, — Стив произнёс вслух самую ясную и желанную мысль.

Тони остановился, будто споткнулся, и уставился на него огромными глазами:

— Ты в этом уверен? — Стив кивнул. Тони поскрёб затылок. — Стив… Я хочу, боже мой, очень хочу, но тебя не волнуют последствия? Коршуны не оставят подобное без внимания. Скажут, что я купил тебя, чтобы трахать, что ты просто подстилка, и…

— И мне плевать, — остановил его Стив и запрокинул голову к небесам. 

На душе было светло и легко, как никогда раньше.

Тони несмело улыбнулся — слабо, но счастливо:

— Так тому и быть.

— Правда? — спросил Стив.

Тони поцеловал его, медленно, крепко и нежно; отстранившись, он обнял Стива, глядя ему в лицо блестящими хитрыми глазами. 

— Правда.

Они пошли дальше, сплетя пальцы друг с другом.

— Тебе бы поостеречься, — весело предупредил Тони. — Разве не слышал, что у меня нет сердца?

Стив взглянул на него — на Тони, который принадлежал ему и которому хотелось принадлежать. Тони, который жил на одном кофе, скрежете механизмов и невозможных свершениях, напивался вдрызг и беспрестанно отпускал шуточки, а потом смеялся так заразительно, что невозможно было не улыбнуться. Тони, который дважды пытался отдать свою жизнь за других, обожал свои инструменты и механизмы — и любил Стива. 

И Стив просто ответил:

— Я в это не верю.


End file.
